Cupid Doesn't Lie
by dispatcher652
Summary: Song Fic. Tom tries to get back with Christina with the help of music. Will it work?  Rated T only for a few curse words.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've had this idea in my head for awhile now. Let me know what you think. Happy Reading!**

**Disclamer: I don't own the show or the characters because if I did Erin would have never got her hands on Tom.**

Another fuck'n argument with Christina.

Tom got in his car and sped out of the parking angry with himself and Christina that she yet again baited him into another heated confrontation. What irked Tom the most about the whole thing was that it was over something stupid. That's what all their fights were lately. Mole hills that turned into giant mountains.

It was becoming an everyday occurrence fighting with Christina and Tom was getting tired of it. There was only so much he could take and she was pushing him to his limits, but he wasn't willing to give up on her. Or was he?

Erin had been showing some serious interest in him and her signs although subtle were still very apparent. You'd have to blind not to see them. What peaked Tom interest was that Erin would be a pleasant change of pace from the ragged race he was running with Christina. Plus... she was nice. Erin never really challenged him or made him work for answers to his questions. She was steady and stable, unlike Christina who was all over the place. Erin was everything Christina wasn't and that should make him happy right? Shouldn't he want to be happy? Shouldn't he want all those qualities in partner? So he should want Erin? Right?

"Ughh!" Tom groaned out loud.

That last thought made Tom take some of his anger and frustration out on the gas peddle. Thank god the streets were empty because he needed to let off some serious steam and the speed he was achieving was helping.

The worst thing about the whole situation was that Tom knew what wanted. He didn't want nice. He wanted someone who got in his face and made him challenge himself and not follow so blindly like he used to. He didn't want all flowers and sunshine, he wanted someone with an edge that would push him to the brink only to bring him back from it.

That definitely wasn't Erin. She was the safe choice and he should want safe right? Right?

Tom was so conflicted right now because his mind was telling him Erin was the safe choice but his heart was screaming at him because it didn't want safe, it wanted Christina. And in truth, so did the rest of him. Just thinking about their night together made Tom ache more for Christina.

Her touch, her smile, her voice...

"Dammit!" Tom yelled to himself.

He didn't want to think about that.

He didn't want to think about the way her hair gentle falls on her shoulders when she lets it all out of a pony tail, or the way she snuggles up to him when they watch a movie with Claude Rains, or...

Tom shook his head in an effort to shake Christina out of his mind but it was no use. Christina had cemented herself in ever fiber of his being along time ago.

Tom chuckled to himself and sighed heavily. It was no use. There was nothing he could do but finally admit to himself what he had been avoiding for so long. That matter how much of a pain in the ass she was to him, he loved Christina, and wanted her back. And this time he wasn't gonna give up on her or them without a fight.

The real question was, how was he going to convince her of that? How was he going to show Christina that he was in this for the long haul? That a life without her was no life at all. How was he going to do that? He had no idea. Then he thought of the one person who might be able to help. He just hoped he still had their number.

Tom pulled up into his drive way and parked his car. He then scrolled through his phone searching for the number he needed. Finding it he dialed and hoped for the best. The moment of truth arrived when he heard a voice say hello.

"Hi Bobbi. It's Tom. Look I know I haven't talked to you since.."

"Since you broke up with Christina." Bobbi said flatly.

Crap. This is gonna be harder then I thought. Maybe this was a bad idea calling Bobbi. She is Christina's best friend after all so she's gonna be more loyal to her them me.

Hearing the silence on the other end from Tom, Bobbi decided to let Tom off the hook.

"I hate awkward silences. Look Tom, I'm not mad at you."

"Well, that's good." Tom said feeling somewhat better.

"I'm mad at both of you."

"Me? What did I do? Except love her and ask her to marry me."

"Yes both of you! And there is more to it than that Tom. Yes, you love her but you rushed her into what you wanted. I mean c'mon, you proposed to her right after Paul's death. What was she supposed to think?"

"That I was serious. Because I was."

"Were you Tom? Because your actions lately don't exactly show how much you loved her. I mean look at you and Erin. You and Christina had a falling out and instead of you trying to make things better between the both of you start dating Erin. Erin feeds your ego..."

"Whoa! Feeds my ego? You are way out of line there Bobbi. Erin was there during the toughest time of my life. I had no idea whether I was going to operate again and I...I was scared. Surgery is my whole life and I was in danger of never doing what I was born to do again. I needed Christina. I practically begged for her to be with me after my surgery. She was the last thing I wanted to see when I closed my eyes and the first thing I needed to see when I woke up. And where was Christina when I needed her? No where."

"No where! She wasn't no where! She was on the floor of the ER. That's where she was!"Bobbi shouted with anger.

"Wait! What? She was where?"

"Shit." Bobbi said under her breath.

Bobbi couldn't be more upset with herself that she let that information slip out. She let her anger get the best of her and it caused her to blurt out the truth about Christina's whereabouts that day.

She was pretty certain that Christina would be extremely pissed off if she knew that Bobbi told Tom that she passed out in the ER. If there was one thing Bobbi knew it was that Christina valued her privacy and she just violated it big time by telling Tom.

"Bobbi! You still there?"

For a second Bobbi thought about hanging up and crawling into a hole but the damage was done. No use in hiding now.

"C'mon Bobbi, I can still hear you breathing."

"I'm..I'm still here Tom."

" What did you just say? Christina was in the ER?"

"Yes. She was in the ER and that's why she was late."

"Why she there?"

"Tom, I think this is a conversation you need to have with Christina."

"Christina and I don't have conversations anymore Bobbi. We argue. Fight is a better word and we do that all the time now. I don't want to fight anymore with you or her so can you please just tell me why she was in the ER."

Bobbi sighed and decided since she already had one foot in the grave that she might as well go all way.

"You never heard this from me Tom and I will deny it if she ask. So, you better make damn sure she doesn't know I told you. Deal?"

"Deal."

"She passed out in the ER right before she was going to drive you to your surgery."

"Why? Do we know what caused it?"

"Anxiety."

"Brought on by me and my pushing her." Tom said while putting his head on the steering wheel.

He felt so bad for the all the times he cursed Christina for not being there for him when in fact she was in need of help too.

"It wasn't just you Tom. I think it was a combination of things, but you know Christina, she never admits when she needs help or when she's in trouble. She just trudges on and hides behind her work. The funny thing about all this is that as much as you needed her that day, she needed you too."

"And I was with Erin."

"And you were with Erin."

"God, I'm so stupid."

"Yes, you are. But so is she."

Tom chuckled.

"Thanks Bobbi.

"Anytime. Now, I'm sure you didn't call just for me to tell you that you and Christina are stupid, so why did you call?"

"Because I'm tired of being stupid. I want Christina and I need your help to get her back."

"What about you and Erin? I thought you two had something going?"

"I think that Erin was more of a pleasant distraction from what I really wanted. I want Christina. I know that now. I can't be with out her Bobbi. Please help me get her back."

Bobbi listened to Tom and heard the sincerity in his voice and knew that he was truly genuine.

"You know she's gonna be a pain in your ass right? And that she won't make anything you do easy?"

"Does she ever? And yes, I know that I gotta step up my A game. I'm not letting her go this time Bobbi,not with out a fight."

"Alright Tom. I'm in. What's your plan?"

"I have no idea. That's why I called you."

Bobbi laughed. "Well, it seems like we have a lot of work ahead of us then."

"Yeah. I guess so. I want us to stop hurting and lying to each other. I just want to tell her what's..." Tom stopped. He could feel the words getting caught in his throat.

"What do you want to tell her?"

"I want to tell her what's in my heart."

The words Tom just spoke gave Bobbi and idea.

"Tom, you know Christina loves her some music right?"

"Oh yeah. I caught her plenty of times during late night hours playing old love songs in her office. She never knew it, but I used to watch her sitting in her chair in her office. Sometimes with her eyes closed,other times she would be staring out the window while a certain song was playing. She would get this sad look on her face. Like the song was telling her something that only was for her ears only."

"I've seen that look on her face too. Like each song sends a special message that only Christina can hear. You wanna get Christina back Tom, you gotta find a song that sends your words to her."

"There's so many out there. How will I know which one to choose?"

"That's where I come in. I think I know which one. I'm gonna send it to your phone. Listen to it then call me back and tell me what you think of it."

"Ok. Call you back in a few."

Tom waited a few minutes then felt his phone vibrate letting him know he got a new e-mail. He smiled when he opened up Bobbi's e-mail and it said "Cross your fingers".

Tom was just about to listen to the song on his phone but quickly changed his mind. He though the best place to listen to the song was on his computer so he sent the e-mail to it. He got out of his car then ran up the steps to his condo.

Wanting to be comfortable while listening to the song, Tom quickly changed out of clothes and hopped in the shower. Twenty minutes later he was feeling all clean and refreshed. He put on his favorite blue cotton t- shirt and shorts. They became his favorite when Christina had seen him in them one day when she came for a surprise visit. He noticed that she was checking him out hard in them and what started out as a friendly visit turned into a hot and heavy make out session.

Tom pulled the shirt up to his nose and breathed in deeply. It amazed him that her scent still lingered on his shirt after all this time and countless washes. It seemed like everything about Christina, including her scent was meant to stay with him.

Tom grabbed his wireless head phones and cell phone off the top of the dresser in his room then headed over to his second bedroom which he converted into a office slash game room.

Lining the walls of game room were jersey's from his favorite sports teams along pictures of the teams they played on. In the back of the room was an pin ball machine that he won in a poker game back in med school. When ever he was mad about something with Christina or he lost a patient he would play. He lost count at how many times he had bruised his sides bumping the machine to make the ball go his way. Next to the pinball machine was a Ms. Pac man arcade machine. That was a gift he bought himself with his first paycheck at Richmond Trinity. He loved that game when he was kid and when arcade place near the hospital was closing he got a good deal from the owner. The owner remember him and Christina and how nice they were to him when he had to bring his daughter in for surgery. The owner was even kind enough to bring the game over to his condo for him.

In the middle of the room was his black leather Lazy Boy. He lost count at how many times he fell alseep in it after a hard day at the hospital. It was so comfortable that it gave his bed a run for it's money on where he liked to sleep the most. Sitting next to his chari was a mini fridge that always had a constant supply of Pepsi and water.

Mounted on the wall was the piece de resistance of the room. A 50 inch flat screen LCD television with surround sound and internet hook up. The guy at Best Buy told him that he wouldn't be disappointed with it and he was right. What sealed the deal was when the guy mentioned they would come and install it for him. One those words were uttered Tom couldn't resist buying it.

Below the TV was a black wooded stand that housed all his toys. A Play Station3, a Wii, and his favorite game console the Xbox 360. Many a night he and Paul would stay up late playing Call of Duty on Xbox Live. They went under the names Dr. Kill Joy and Dr. Evil. Paul thought Kill Joy was a perfect name for Tom since he had no life outside the hospital and spent most of his waking moments there.

A sad smile crept on his face when he thought of Paul. He missed his friend very much.

Tom sat down in his Lazy Boy and placed his cell phone down on the mini fridge then grabbed the TV remote that was sitting on top of it. He switch the TV to PC mode so that he could get into his e-mail.

Tom put his wireless head phones on and set it up so the sound would play though them. He pulled up Bobbi's email and opened up the attachment. The song was from a group called 112. He never heard of them before or the song. He decided to give the song a try and trust Bobbi's judgment. Pressing play he crossed his fingers.

As the song started he sat back in his seat and pushed back so his feet would come up making him more comfortable.

The words of the song started to whisper in his ear and he understood after the first bridge of the song why Bobbi chose this song. It said everything he wanted to say to Christina and more.

The song continued and Tom closed his eyes letting visions of his Christina float in his mind.

When the song was done he took off his head phones and grabbed his cell phone to call Bobbi.

"Well? What do you think?"

"Wow Bobbi! That song said it all."

"I can pick 'em huh?"

"Yes you can. Now the question is how do I get it to her? We can't say more then two words to each other anymore without an argument starting."

"I got that covered. You just do what you need to do."

"No problem. I'll have everything ready by tomorrow. Bobbi, I don't know how to thank you for this."

"Let's hope this works. So don't thank me yet."

"I'll say thank you anyway."

"You're welcome Tom. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. Bye Bobbi."

"Bye Tom."

Tom pushed his feet down and got up from his seat with a renewed sense of purpose. He was gonna get Christina back. Come hell or high water, they were going to be together again.

TBC


	2. Cupid

**A/N: Still don't own them. Leave a review and let me know what you think. Happy Reading!**

"It's gonna be one of those days. Bobbi,please make sure you get your charts done as soon as possible. " Gail said to Bobbi.

"Will do." Bobbi said.

The ER had been packed all morning. They had everything from bug bites to gun shot wound victims coming in and it looked like there was no end insight. It chaos with a capital C. Then suddenly, without warning, everything stopped. No phones were ringing. No ambulances were coming in. No patients walked in. It was completely dead. Everyone took the opportunity to breath a sigh of relief but knowing that at any moment all hell could break loose.

Bobbi didn't know how long this peace was going to last so she thought it would be a good time to start getting her charts done.

A few minute after she started her charts, Bobbi looked up and saw a smiling Tom walking her way.

"Well someones in a happy mode this morning."

"Thanks to you. That song you found inspired me to get the woman I love back. And I am Bobbi. I'm going to get her back."

Now it was Bobbi's turn to smile.

"Good for you Tom. I'm happy for you. Now I have a question for you?"

Bobbi looked at Tom with a semi-serious face then straightened her scrubs before she asked her question.

"Is the "package" ready for deliver?"

Tom smirked and played along.

"Yes. The package is ready. Please make sure it gets delivered."

"Yes doctor."

Tom handed Bobbi the package and she slipped it inside her pocket making extra sure no one saw it.

"Seriously. Thank you again Bobbi."

"No problem."

Sounds of ambulances coming in caught Bobbi's and Tom's attention and less then two seconds later the paramedics were wheeling patients in.

"We got a five car pile up coming in people! Nap time's over. Let's get to work!" Gail said.

"More people are coming in the ER. Looks like we got bus load." Another nurse yelled.

"Bobbi, we need you over here." Steve called.

"Duty calls." Tom said.

"Yup. I'll make sure this gets where it needs to." Bobbi said patting her pocket.

"Ok. See ya." Tom said then headed towards an incoming patient.

When Tom was out of sight Bobbi called Marcus over. She quickly gave Marcus the package and explained the significance of it to him.

"Wow." Marcus said.

"Yeah. See that it gets to it's next destination."

"Bobbi! C'mon. I need you over here in curtain 3." Steve called.

"You go on. I got it."

"Thanks Marcus." Bobbi said than ran over to curtain 3.

Marcus was just about to go and deliver the package when Gail walked over with a pile of folders and placed them down in front of him.

"Marcus, I need those inputted ASAP."

"Ok, no problem. I just need to run something upstairs first."

"You won't have time. The ER is over run today and there are more files and patients coming in as we speak so you will need ever minute you have to get the first part of this done."

Marcus sighed. He needed to get this package on the move. What was he going to do? His mind was scrambling when salvation walked through the door.

"Hey Marcus!"

Camille walked over to her boyfriend who had the biggest smile on his face.

"You look happy to see me." Camille said hugging him.

"You have no idea."

"Marcus! Keep your social visit to a minimum. This is a ER not E Harmony." Gail said.

"Yes ma'am." Marcus said giving Gail a mock salute.

Camille rolled her eyes as Gail left.

"What is her deal?"

"She's harmless. More bark then bite. Look, I need you to do something for me. It's real important."

"Sure. Anything for you."

"Well, you may change your mind when I tell you what it's about."

"I'll be the judge of that." Camille smiled.

Marcus told Camille all about the package. Who it was for and who it was from. When he was done he waited for Camille's reaction.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Marcus!"

"Are you mad? You're not going to tell are you?"

Camille playfully slapped Marcus on the arm.

"Of course not! Why would I be mad? And no I'm not going to tell. I This is so romantic and god knows my mom needs some romance in her life. So where is the "package"?

"Right here." Marcus said then handed it to Camille.

"I'll deliver it but not here. Things have a way of disappearing around here. I'm gonna run home and place it where my mom can find it."

"Well, that really wasn't the plan."

"Look Marcus, I know my mom better than anyone. If I place it on her desk she'll never find it because it will buried underneath a ton of paperwork and she'll never know it was there. If I bring it home and put it on the table by the door where we put our keys she is sure to see it. Trust me on this."

"I do."Marcus said.

Marcus was about to tell Camille how much he trusted her but he saw Gail heading his way with more files.

"Gail is coming."

"Yeah, I see dragon lady. I'll get out your way and get this taken care of."

"Hey, let me know how it all works out." Marcus said kissing Camille on the cheek.

"Will do. See ya!"

#######################################################################################################################

It was late when Christina arrived home. When she opened the door to her house it was quiet and she was a bit sadden by that. It was just another reminder of how much she missed having someone special meet her at the door asking how her day was. Ugh! "Being lonely sucks." she thought to herself.

Her whole day was disappointing if she thought about it. She hadn't seen Tom all day and she really wanted too. She hadn't talked to him since they argued and she wanted to make things right with him. She missed him so much. Oh well she thought. Maybe tomorrow she will have better luck.

She yawned as she closed the door. All she wanted to do was take a shower and head off to bed, but not before checking on Camille. She hadn't heard from Camille all day and wanted to see her daughter before she went to bed.

Right on cue, Camille walked out in the living room.

"Hey mom. You're home late."

"Hey baby. Yeah. It was a hectic day. I'm just glad to be home and see you. Did you stay up just for me?" Christina said dropping her keys in the bowl.

She was so tired she didn't even notice what was in the bowl.

"Yup. You hungry mom? I made dinner."

Christina raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

"You made dinner?"

Camille chuckled then rolled her eyes.

"Ok. I didn't make it per say. Bertolli did all the hard work. I just heated it up. Do you want some? I can heat it up for you."

Christina wasn't buying this nice act of her daughters. She had been around this block before.

"Ok,Camille. What is it? You made dinner so you must want something?"

"I know that making dinner is my usual m. o. but not this time. Marcus called me and told me it was a mad house at the hospital so I knew you probably didn't have a chance to eat so I made something for you."

"Well, that was very thoughtful of you. Thank you. I think though, I'm gonna skip the meal. Just shower and head off to bed."

Camille looked over to the table by the door and saw her mom didn't even notice what was waiting for her. There was no way she was going to let her mom go to bed without seeing it.

"Now mom, how many times have you told me about going to be on a empty stomach?"

Now it was Christina's turn to roll her eyes.

"This you remember? I ask you to take out the trash and your mind goes blank."

"I have a Swiss cheese memory you know that. Still doesn't change the fact that you know I'm right."

"Alright. You win. Yes you are right. Let me just take a shower and then I will eat."

"Awesome. I'll have a bowl waiting for you."

"What is it?"

"Your favorite and mine. Shrimp Alfredo."

"Oooo. Good choice. Just give about 15 minutes and I'll be right out."

"Ok mom."

Camille waited until she heard her mother's bedroom door close the ran over to her mother's study and grabbed her laptop. She put the laptop on the coffee table in the living room then ran into her bedroom, grabbed her headphones off her computer desk, then ran back into the living putting them on top of the laptop.

Before Camille knew it her 15 minutes were almost up. She walked into the kitchen and heated up a bowl of the Shrimp Alfredo. By the time it was done she walked out to find her mom sitting on the couch in her favorite t shirt and sweat pants drying her hair with a towel. She brought the bowl out to a very grateful Christina.

"Mmmm. Smells good. I'm glad you talked me into eating before going to bed."

"See, I'm full of good ideas."

Christina was about to put her feet up on the coffee table when she noticed her laptop on it.

"Camille? Were you using my laptop?"

"Nope."

"Then why is it out here?"

"You're gonna need it."

"I'm gonna need it? For what?"

"Just eat your food and I'll show you why when your done."

Christina sat back with her bowl scrunching up her face at her daughter while she ate. What was she up too? she thought to herself.

Finally reaching the bottom of the bowl Christina was now ready to hear what her daughter had to say.

"So, what am I going to need my laptop for?"

"There is a package for you in the key bowl. You must have been really tired cause you missed it."

Christina looked over to the bowl by the door and sure enough there was something there.

"Well, it's not going to walk itself over here mom. You have to go get it."Camille said with a smile.

Christina rolled her eyes then got up off the couch and walked over to the bowl.

Inside the bowl was an envelope with her name on it. She picked it up and immediately recognized the handwriting on it. It was Tom's. Then she felt something hard inside of it. What could it be?

"Bring it over here mom."

Christina walked back to the couch and sat back down next to Camille. She placed the envelope next to the laptop then sat back and looked at it.

Camille looked at her mom and couldn't believe she hadn't even opened it yet.

"Mom! What are you waiting for? Open it!"

Christina was about to reach for the envelope then pulled back. Her heart started to race and hands suddenly became sweaty.

"You know I'm tired. I'll open it up tomorrow."

Christina started to get up and walk away when she heard Camille say something.

"It's ok to be scared mom."

Christina turned back around and looked at her daughter.

"What did you say?"

"I said it's ok to be scared mom."

"I'm not scared."

"Yes you are. And it's ok."

Christina sat back down on the couch and stared at the envelope on the table.

"I...I.. you're right. I am scared. I scared because I have never lov..."Christina stopped what she was about to say because she didn't want to hurt Camille's feelings because it was partly about her father.

Camille smiled.

"You can say the words mom. I know you loved dad too."

"I have never... loved...anyone as much as I loved your dad. The feelings that I feel for Tom scare me because what I feel for him is so much stronger than anything I have ever felt. And instead of embracing it, I push it away, hurting not only Tom but myself because...because.."Christina started to get chocked up.

"Because what mom?"

"I don't feel worthy of his love. Or anyone elses." Christina said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Mom." Camille said softly

"Besides, he's with Erin now and she seems to make him happy. And if he's happy. I'm happy for him." Christina said with as much fake enthusiasm as she could muster.

"Mom, Tom loves you. I see it every time he looks at you. He wouldn't be trying all of this if he didn't. And pardon me for saying so but, your so full of crap about the whole you being happy if he's happy with Erin. I see the look on your face when she passes you by in the hallways.

"Oh yeah? What do I look like?"

"You look you wanna kick her butt. Especially when she does that stupid laugh of hers. Then bats her eyelashes at Tom and turns her south belle charm on."

"That is not true!"

Camille gives her mother a look and Christina smirks at her daughter.

"Ok. A little. I just hate the way she tries to control Tom's life. He was born to be a surgeon not some bureaucrat stuck behind a desk."

"Sounds like you really care for him mom."

A sad smile crossed Christina's lips.

"Yeah,I do."

"Then take a chance on you and Tom, mom. Open the envelop and your heart to what he has to say."

Christina looked at her daughter and so glad that she had her in her life.

"When did you become so smart about love?"

"I learned everything I need to know from you... and your sappy romantic movies." Camille said then yawned.

"You better get to bed it's late."

"Not until you open that envelope." Camille said pointing to it.

"Fine." Christina said then picked up the envelope and opened it.

Inside the envelope was a note along with a CD. Christina placed the CD on her laptop then read the note.

"_Christina,_

_The words in the song express my feelings better than any words I could ever come up with. Please listen to them with an open mind. I want you back in my life. If you feel the same way about me after this song please send me a response._

_I love you."_

_Tom._

Christina looked over to Camille who was reading the note along with her.

"Wow. So what are you gonna do mom?"

"I don't know."

"Mom! You gotta listen to it."

Christina raised her hands in surrender.

"Ok. Ok. I'll listen to it. Now, take your butt to bed."

"Aww mom. There's no school tomorrow and I wanna know what song it is."

"I will tell you tomorrow. Now scoot."

"But.."

"Please honey. I need to do this alone."

Camille nodded then kissed her mom on the cheek and hugged her again.

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too baby. Good night and sweet dreams."

Christina waited until she heard Camille's bedroom door close before she picked up the CD off the table. She looked at the CD and was very tempted to just snap it in half. Snap any chance at her having a life with the man she loved. The man that left her for another woman. The man that pushed her to do with things she wasn't ready for. Pushed her to conform and change her wild spirit so she could be broken and easier to control.

Christina twirled the CD ready to destroy her possible last chance at happiness when the CD reflected some light off of one of the near by lamps. She watched as the light bounced off the CD and made beautiful rainbow prisms. It caused warm feelings to course through her that were unexpected and uninvited. She didn't want to feel good right now. She didn't want to enjoy this simple beauty because she didn't deserve anything so special or beautiful in her life. Just like she didn't deserve Tom.

She didn't deserve that bright smile of his. His gentle words of love. In any language. His soft caresses that she ached for every day. No, she didn't any of it.

Tom was too good for her. A gift that she didn't deserve after Micheal. Or did she?

Christina was so confused. What should she do?

Then her daughter's words rang in her head.

"Take a chance on you and Tom."

Christina sighed, then placed the CD into her laptop.

It took only a few seconds for it to load. She then picked up her laptop and placed it on her lap as she stretched out on the couch. Once she was comfortable enough she plugged in Camille's head phones and placed them on her head.

Christina took a long slow deep breath to push away her fears and anxiety. Then closed her eyes and hit the play button.

_Everybody put your hands together_  
_Whooo, mmmm, yeah_  
_Girl I love you so_  
_112, listen_

_Girl if I told you I love you_  
_That doesn't mean that I don't care, oooh_  
_And when I tell you I need you_  
_Don't you think that I'll never be there, ooooh_

_Chorus_  
_Baby I'm so tired of the way you turn my words into_  
_Deception and lies_

**(Christina- Oh Tom. I'm so sorry.)**

_Don't misunderstand me when I try to speak my mind_  
_I'm only saying what's in my heart_

_Cupid doesn't lie_  
_But you won't know unless you give it a try_  
_Oh baby, true love_  
_won't lie but we won't know unless we give it a try_

_give it a try_

_Girl when I ask you to trust me_  
_That doesn't mean that I'm gonna cheat on you_  
_Cuz I'm gonna never do anything to hurt you_  
_Or mislead you, I love you_

**(Christina- I know)**

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_Baby I'm so tired of the way you turn my words into_  
_Deception and lies_  
_Don't misunderstand me when I try to speak my mind_  
_I'm only saying what's in my heart_

_Cupid doesn't lie_  
_But you won't know unless you give it a try_  
_Oh baby, true love_  
_won't lie but we won't know unless we give it a try_

_give it a try_

_Ain't no doubt about it_  
_Lord no, I really mean it_  
_I rather die before, before I lie to you_  
_Never wanna leave ya_  
_Ain't no life without you_  
_Never gonna leave, never gonna go, no_  
_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, ohhhh_

**(Christina- No more pushing away)**

_Repeat Chorus_

_Baby I'm so tired of the way you turn my words into_  
_Deception and lies_  
_Don't misunderstand me when I try to speak my mind_  
_I'm only saying what's in my heart_

_Cupid doesn't lie_  
_But you won't know unless you give it a try_  
_Oh baby, true love_  
_won't lie but we won't know unless we give it a try_

_give it a try_

As the song faded out Christina let the feelings she had been holding in for so long out in the form of tears. She knew she had been foolish to doubt this man's love for her and that doubt had pushed him into the arms of another.

She thought the door was closed forever to Tom. Now, things have changed.

Tom was sending a message saying that he wants her back. That he loves her and to trust his words and his love for her.

Christina sat up then placed the laptop down on the coffee table. After shutting it down she picked up the note from Tom and kissed it.

Christina looked at the clock on the mantle then yawned. It was late and she knew she needed to go to work tomorrow but not before taking care of her response to Tom. She already knew what she wanted to say. She just hoped Tom would understand the song she chose,why she chose it, and not be scared of what she was trying to say.

A short time later she crawled into bed putting Tom's note under her pillow. Christina closed her eyes with a smile on her face. For the first in she didn't know how long she was going to bed without feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders... and it felt good.

**Song: Cupid by 112**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that is reading this story and left a review. I had to update one of my other stories but once that was done I came right back to this. Let me know what you think.**

Running late was something Christina was always on time for and today was no exception.

Waking up from the most restful sleep she had in weeks Christina opened her eyes and found she had a new yearning for life. Today she felt like anything was possible. That feeling was mostly due to her dreams of Tom. She found that many of her dreams last night included him. Some dreams were sweet, some where silly, and the last ones she had of him were down right erotic. She didn't even know her mind could conjure up the things they were doing.

Each time she closed her eyes Tom would appear. Whispering words of love,desire, and his need for her to be his. The words he spoke felt so real and so right. She wanted the moments between them to last so she keep hitting her snooze button over and over again. It wasn't until she rolled over and saw what time it was that it was one hit too many. Jumping out of bed and not watching where she was going she almost tripped over her covers.

"Oh Shit! Camille! Wake up honey! We're running late!"

Camille heard her mother calling her and slowly cracked open an eye. Barely awake, Camille got up out of bed and walked into her mothers room. She instantly woke up when she saw her mother running around the room like a chicken with it's head cut off.

"Mom! Calm down. It's Saturday. I don't have school today. It's just you running late. Wait? Don't you go in late today?"

Christina only caught part of what her daughter said. She was still in a rush to get ready.

"Nope. There is a surgery today and I'm supposed to meet the husband and the wife to go over the procedure with the surgeon performing it."

Seeing her mom was getting no where fast, Camille decided to help her mom out.

"Mom, why don't you let me help you get ready by picking out an outfit while you go hop in the shower."

"Oh my god. Thank you sweetie." Christina said kissing her daughter on the cheek then running in to the bathroom.

Camille walked over to her mother's closet and began looking through her wardrobe. Many of the outfits she saw she didn't like. A lot of them made her mother look like an old maid. She never understood why her mother liked to cover up so much with a body like hers.

As Camille sorted through her mothers tired wardrobe she suddenly remembered that her mother was supposed to tell her what song it was that Tom chose for her.

"Mom! Hey mom!"

When she didn't get an answer she walked over to the bathroom and cracked open the door a little so her mother could hear her.

"Mom!"

"Yeah!" Christina yelled over the water."

"What song did Tom pick for you?"

"What?"

"What song did Tom pick for you?"

"Oh! The song. It was Cupid by 112."

"Wow! I'm impressed." Camille said finally find an outfit that she liked.

"Me too. I love that song."Christina said.

"I didn't think Tom listened to R&B. Doesn't seem like his style." Camille said.

Christina shut off the water and started to take a step out of the shower and answer Camille when she almost lost her footing and started to fall back.

Camille heard her mother scream in the shower and rushed inside to make sure she was ok.

"Mom! Are you all right?"

Christina having good reflexes was able to grab on to the shower door to help keep her steady.

"Yeah,I'm fine but...whoo...that was close."

"Well take it easy lady. I'd hate to have to call 911. I don't think you wanna arrive to work on a stretcher." Camille said throwing her mom a towel.

"No, I don't." Christina said catching it.

"Your clothes are on the bed. Can you make it out of the shower ok or do I need to help you out?" Camille said with a smirk.

"Ha Ha. I'll be fine smart ass."

Camille chuckled. "Just checking mom. I'll make you one of the breakfast sandwiches while you get dressed. You have 10 minutes."

"Gotcha."

Christina walked out of the bathroom and started to dry off but paused when she saw what Camille picked out for her to wear to work.

It was a white shirt long sleeve button down blouse with a pair of black dress pants. The blouse she remembered was a little tight but accented certain parts of her anatomy that she usually tried to keep hidden. The one time she did wear it though, she remembered a certain doctor couldn't keep his eyes on her. She chuckled at the memory of when she had to remind him where her eyes where and he told her he knew exactly where her eyes where and they were just as beautiful as what he was looking at.

"Good choice Camille." Christina said looking at the shirt.

A few minutes later Christina was dressed and ready to go. She stopped in her study and got the cd for Tom off her laptop then walked over to table by the door and grabbed her keys off of it then called out to Camille she was leaving.

"Wait mom!" Camille said running out of the kitchen.

"What's up? Christina asked.

"Nothing. Except your breakfast and are you gonna tell me what song you chose for Tom?" Camille asked as she handed her mother the breakfast sandwich she made.

Christina grabbed the sandwich and took a bite.

"Mmmm. Thank you baby and no." Christina said.

"C'mon mom. I think you owe me. I did tell you about the cd. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have known it was even here."

Christina sighed and then relented.

"Ok. I do owe you I guess. But, I'm only gonna tell you who the singer is. You'll have to figure out the song on your own."

"Oooo! A challenge. Alright, I'm ready."

"It's Alanis Morrisette."

Camille looked he mother and scrunched up her face.

"Mom!" Camille said with her arms crossed.

"What!" Christina said.

"Why on earth would you chose an Alanis Morrisette song? I mean she sang for every woman that was angry in the 90's. You wouldn't do that unless..." Camille sighed and she started to feel angry at the conclusion she came to. "unless you were going to call it quits with Tom for good. That's it isn't! You're gonna tell Tom you're kicking him to the curb. God! Mom! Don't do this!"

Christina looked at her daughter and smiled. She wasn't mad at Camille and her outburst. She just didn't understand Christina's reasoning.

"Camille, calm down. I need to set things straight with you and then maybe you will get what I'm doing. One, I'm not kicking Tom to the curb. I'm doing the exact opposite. I'm going to try and get him back. But before I do that, he needs to understand somethings about me before we move forward. The song I chose will help with that. At least I hope it will."

"Yeah, but Alanis?"

"Don't sleep on Miss Morrisette. She has some very profound things to say in her songs. Even the angry ones. I jammed out to them many times when your dad and I would have arguments. They actually calmed me down because she was saying things that I needed to hear. They were a sounding board for the anger I was feeling. This song however, is a far cry from those feelings and I hope Tom hears the message in it. "

Camille looked at her mother and saw the fear in her eyes. She instantly felt bad for jumping to conclusions. Instead of making her mother feel confident in her choice of song, she realized that she just planted a seed of doubt in her mom, and knowing her mother like she did, it would take root as soon as she left the house.

"I'm sorry mom. I shouldn't have yelled. If you say this song is the right one,then I believe you. And, Tom's a smart guy, he'll totally get what you are saying. Now how are you going to get it to him?"

Christina was about to say how when her phone started to ring.

"Hello? Hey Bobbi! Yes, I'm running a little behind. Story of my life. Oh...ok. I'll be there in 10 minutes. Yeah, I'll drive the speed limit. It's 80 right? Just kidding. See you soon. Bye."

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah. She was just letting me know that the surgery was postponed until later this afternoon."

"So you woke up early for nothing?"

"Nah, it just means that I have more time to get things ready and not run around like a crazy woman."

"You mean like you do on a normal day?"

"Oh, I'm raising a comedian."

"I'm here all week. Try the veal."

They both laughed.

"Ok. I gotta go. Thanks for the meal."

"Wait! How are you gonna get the cd to Tom?"

"I don't know yet Camille. I will figure it out. I gotta go. Gimme me a kiss."

"Good luck mom." Camille said then kissed her mother's cheek.

"Thanks baby. Love you and I'll see you tonight. I left you twenty bucks for pizza and since you helped me in a big way yesterday... Marcus can come over too."

"Mom, you so rock." Camille squealed.

"Just remember that the next time I piss you off. Ok, really gotta go."

"Ok, See you mom."

Ten minutes and a broken speed limit later Christina arrived at the hospital.

She walked in through the ER to go and try to find Bobbi before she headed upstairs to her office.

Bobbi walked out of Curtain #4 with one of the ER doctor's who told her to call for a Neuro consult with Dr. Navarro.

She walked over to the nurse's station and started to page when she saw Christina. She waived to Christina who waived back then started to walking over to her friend.

"Hey!" Christina said.

Bobbi held up her finger telling Christina to hold on.

"Hello, I'm paging for a Neuro consult with Dr. Navarro. What do you mean he's not here? Well, who's on call? Ok, no problem can you page him? Thank you."

"That's the third time Navarro's done that. I'm gonna talk to his boss about that." Christina said.

Bobbi waived it off. "It's ok. Navarro's got no bed side manner anyway. His replacement is much better."

"Oh yeah? Who is it?"

"Tom." Bobbi nonchalantly.

Bobbi looked over to her friend to gage her friends response to hearing Tom's name. She noticed Christina tried to hide her excitement at hearing it.

"Oh...well...then...you're right. Tom is a much better choice then Navarro."

"Uh huh. How are things with you two?" Bobbi asked.

"They are...or could be..looking up." Christina said with a smile.

"Really? Do tell." Bobbi said.

Christina then explained to Bobbi all about the cd and the note that Tom left her. How listening to the song he sent her made her realize her feelings for him and that maybe the door wasn't closed on their crazy relationship.

Bobbi smiled at her friend and how happy she looked while telling her the story. It was nice to know that she played a small part in all of this.

Christina looked at her friend when she finished telling her story and noticed the goofy grin on Bobbi's face and that she didn't really seem all that surprised at what she was saying. That seemed a bit off.

"Bobbi? Did you know what Tom was planning?"

"Um...no." Bobbi said.

Bobbi could lie about a lot of things, questions about her leg over the years helped her perfect the technique, but for some reason, she couldn't lie to Christina. Somehow the woman always saw through it.

"You're lying. You knew." Christina said pointing a accusing finger at her.

"Ugh! Fine. Ok. I knew. Sue me. Please don't be mad."

Christina rolled her eyes then smiled.

"Like I could ever be mad at you for long. You're my best friend. Just tell me this? Who came up with the idea?"

"Oh, it was all Tom."

"And the song?"

Bobbi looked smiled. "I may have helped out in that department but the rest was all him. Don't tell him I told you that."

Bobbi got serious for a moment before she spoke again.

"He really does love you Christina. And he wants you back more than anything."

Christina nodded.

"I know."

"Good. Because you two are just stupid without each other." Bobbi said.

Christina laughed.

"I know that too."

"Now, tell me my stupid friend, what song did you pick for the handsome Dr. Wakefield?"

"Not you too. I got an earful from Camille when I told her who the singer was."

"She didn't like it?"

"No."

"Well, let me be the judge of that. Lay it on me."

When Bobbi saw that Christina was still reluctant to tell her she told her to text it to her.

Christina quickly grabbed her phone and texted the song title and singer to Bobbi who got it a few seconds later.

Christina stood still while she watched Bobbi mull over the song she chose.

"Well, do you think Camille's right and it's the wrong song?"

Bobbi shook her head no.

"Nah, I know why you chose it. It fits you and the feelings you have for him. Tom may have to listen to it more then once to get the message behind the words but he will. He's a smart guy. Now, the real question is how are you gonna get it to him?"

"That I'm still trying to figure out."

"Where is it?"

"Right here." Christina said patting her pants pocket.

"Well why don't I..."

Bobbi's was about to offer to be the go between for them when paramedics burst through the ER doors with police officers right behind them.

"We got two gun shot wound victims!" they yelled.

Bobbi and Christina ran towards the paramedics with Gail and Steve right behind them.

"Ok people. Let's get them into Curtains 1 and 2." Gail said.

"We got two more coming in!" another nurse yelled.

"Get them into Curtain's 5 and 6." Gail yelled.

"What the hell is going on?" Christina said.

"Gang war."

Christina turned around to see Det. Nick Renata walking towards her.

"Hey Nick! How are you?" Christina said then hugged him.

"I wish I was spending my Saturday having lunch with you than trying to investigate a shooting. Other than that I'm fine."

Christina blushed. Nick was such a charmer.

"Where's Dr. Beautiful? He's not here to save the day?"

Christina laughed. "Dr. Wakefield will be down here shortly for a Neuro consult."

"Hmm. Can't wait." Nick said with a sarcastic grin.

"Behave." Christina said.

"We need some help in here!" Steve yelled.

Nick and Christina ran towards Curtain 5 where Steve was with Bobbi.

They pulled the curtain back and saw that everyone was trying to hold down a guy who could give the Hulk a run for his money. The man was fighting everyone in the room including the cop that had him in a choke hold.

"Bobbi, get the restraints!" Steve yelled.

Nick and Christina jumped in and tried to help hold the patient down while Bobbi ran for the restraints.

"Would you calm down! We are trying to help you!" Christina yelled.

"He can't hear you! The guys as high as kite. He's on meth, crack, and some other stuff. He think's we're trying to kill him." the cop yelled.

"Bobbi! Hurry! We can't hold him much longer!" Christina yelled.

"Let me go!" the man yelled.

"Sir,please stop! You're only making this worse! You've been shot and we need to help you!" Steve said trying to get through to him.

The next few seconds happened in slow motion and no one saw it coming.

Somehow the man was able to get one hand free and knocked over one the nurses holding him down. He used his free hand and pushed down Steve who was holding down his other arm.

The officer went to go for his tazer and loosed his grip some around the man's neck. The man took advantage and was able to wiggle his way out of the officers head lock. He then reached into the waist band of his pants.

Nick saw this and started to go for the guys hands but it was too late.

Pow!

Bobbi ran back with the restraints and then heard a popping sound. She turned the corner and that's when she saw Christina's body fall to the floor.

"Christina!" Bobbi yelled then ran to her friend.

"Oh god! We need help!" Nick yelled.

Gail ran out Curtain 2 and she almost fell over when she saw Christina on the floor bleeding. She quickly came back to her senses when she heard them still struggling with the man in the curtain.

"Bobbi! Bobbi! Give me those restraints and help Christina."

Bobbi barely heard Gale but passed on the restraints to her.

"Christina! Hold on! Please hold on. Someone help me! Help me!" Bobbi yelled.

Two nurses ran over with a ER doctor right behind them. They picked up Christina's limp body and put her on gurney and rolled over to the next curtain and started their work.

TBC


	4. Uninvited

Two hours had gone by and Christina was still in surgery. Tom, Camille,Bobbi, Steve, and Marcus were all upstairs in one of the private family waiting rooms...waiting. Everyone sat quietly not saying anything to each other. They were all off in their own little worlds thinking about today's events.

Every so often updates from one of the surgical nurses about Christina's condition would come in. It helped with some of the anxiety they were all feeling, but not much.

Suddenly there was a knock on the waiting room door breaking the silence and causing everyone to jump.

"I'll get it. It's probably my Grandmother. I called and told her what happened. She was having lunch with some friends at a woman's conference and said she was leaving when I called her. It's about a two hour drive back. "

Camille opened the door and was surprised when it wasn't her grandmother but the guy her mother went on a date with.

"Hi, Camille right? I'm Det. Nick Renata. I'm a friend of your mom's. Is it ok if I wait here with you guys?"

"Yeah. Please come in." Camille said.

Nick walked in the room and said his hello's to Bobbi, Steve, and Marcus. When his eyes met Tom's the two didn't say much. They barely acknowledged each other. Nick sat in the corner. Not too close to anyone, but not far away either.

A few silent moments later Camille spoke up.

"Can someone tell me how did this all happen?"

Nick was the first to speak up. Seeing that it was his case, he felt responsibility for what happened.

Tom looked towards Nick and he felt himself starting to get angry before the story even started. He didn't say anything yet because he didn't know who to blame for Christina's conditions. So, he just sat and waited until the responsible party was named.

"There was a shooting in one of the hoods. Gang war. We had four victims. My guys were still trying to sort out suspect from victim when they were brought in for medical attention. One of the guys was high on drugs and that when things started going crazy."

Steve spoke up next.

"It was really insane in there. One moment the guy was barely aware of things then before anyone of us knew he started fighting us."

"Your mom and I ran to in when we heard the doctor calling for help."

Bobbi chimed in then.

"I ran to go get the restraints when your mom and Det. Renata came in."

"He started to struggle and was able to get free. He reached in his pocket and grabbed for something and before I could get to him... he shot your mom. I'm so sorry I wasn't fast enough to get to him."

"I thought you guys were supposed to pat the suspect down before they came in ER?" Tom asked angrily.

Nick could hear the venom and accusation in Tom's question. He decided to ignore it.

"That's true. The officer on the scene didn't pat the suspect down at the scene like he should have. He's being reprimanded as we speak for his actions."

"Reprimanded? Reprimanded? That's all he's going to get is a god damn reprimand! Christina is in the O.R. having a bullet removed from her because one of your guys failed to do his job. A reprimand is not an appropriate punishment for this kind of screw up."

"Look, I've known the guy for a little bit and he feels awful about what happened. He could lose his job over this."

"Well boo-fuckin' hoo for him." Tom said sarcastically.

"The guys got a family!" Nick said hotly.

"So does Christina!" Tom yelled.

"Would you two stop it! This is not helping Christina or Camille. Look at what your yelling is doing to her." Bobbi said pointing towards Camille.

Tom and Nick looked over to Camille and saw what their yelling had done to her. She was holding onto Marcus and crying into his shoulder.

"You both claim to care so much for Christina then do her a favor and quit this blame game you're both playing and help her daughter." Bobbi said.

Each man regretted their actions when they saw Camille's small body racked with sobs.

They both went over to her to apologize for their behavior.

Tom knelt down in front of Camille and softly called her name. When she didn't turn towards him he gentle turned her face to him.

"Camille, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. This is difficult for all of us but, it's hardest for you most of all. I should have been more sensitive to that. Please forgive me."

Camille shook her head yes then threw herself into Tom's arms.

"I don't want my mom to die! I don't want her to die! She can't leave me. She's all I have. If she dies I'll be all alone."

Tom embraced the young girl and let her continue to cry on his shoulder.

"She's not going to die. You hear me? She's gonna live. She has too much to live for. You are her life Camille. There's no way she's going to leave this world and leave you alone in it. And let's face it... you're mom's way to stubborn to die. She's probably telling the grim reaper off now and giving him a run for money." Tom said.

That earned a small chuckle from Camille.

" And just so you know young lady, you will never be alone. Bobbi, Marcus, Steve, and I, will always be there for you. I'm sure Det. Renata feels the same way."

Camille looked over to Nick who patiently waited his turn.

"That's right. I'm so sorry Camille. Please know that I was in no way trying to trivialize what happened to your mother. I care a lot about your mom. She's one special lady. She talks about you all the time and when she does there is always a smile on her face. I promise you right here and now that if you ever need me...I will be there for you. We straight?"

"Yeah. Yeah,we're cool." Camille sniffed.

Nick smiled at Camille then gave her kiss on the head and whispered to her that everything will be alright.

Tom continued to hold Camille until he felt she was done crying. He wiped the tears from her face when she sat up and she gave him a weak smile.

"She'll be ok right?" Camille asked Tom.

"I believe she will be." Tom said.

Tom never liked giving anyone false hope but he needed to believe that everything was going to alright just as much as Camille did.

Camille smiled a little brighter and Tom truly hoped he was telling her the truth.

"Det. Renata?" Camille said.

"Yes?"

"Please know that I don't blame the officer for what happened. My mom wouldn't either. She would want me to forgive him and that's what I will do. However, I don't forgive the guy who shot her. And I know my mom is pissed more than anything that he brought a gun into her hospital. This is her house. Her place of sanctuary. A place where she made people feel safe and secure, his actions today changed that. So, there will be no forgiveness from either of us. All I ask is that you make sure that this never happens again and that he never sees the light of day."

"Consider them both done. That guy is facing so many felony charges, that there is no way he's gonna be back on the streets in your either of your lifetimes. I'll see to that."

"Thank you. From the both of us."

Another knock on the door made everyone turn around to see who it was.

It was the surgical nurse coming back to make her report. Camille grabbed Tom's hand and held on as the nurse began to speak.

"Hey everyone. I'm happy to report that we finally got the bullet out and Christina is doing just fine. Dr. Tanner is closing up now and Christina will be headed to recover in a few minutes."

"Oh thank god." Bobbi said.

"When can I see my mom?" Camille asked.

"As soon as we get her into a room I'll come back and get you."

Everyone let out the breath they had been holding when they heard Christina was going to make it.

"She's gonna be ok." Camille said.

"See. Told you she was going to be alright." Tom said.

Camille gave Tom another hug then walked over to Marcus and gave him a hug too. She was so glad that he was there with her.

Tom looked over to Nick who was on his cell phone. He waited for his conversation to finish before he walked over to him.

"Everything ok?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, that was dispatch calling me to tell me what room our suspect's in and that we have three officers guarding him."

"Look about before..."

Nick held up his hand to stop Tom.

"Don't. If our rolls were reversed and I'm not gonna lie and say that I don't wish that they weren't, I would have done the same thing. Christina is a one in million kinda woman. You're lucky to have her."

"We'll I don't have her yet."

"Yes you do. You always had her. She knows it and you so do you. You take care of her."

"I will."

"Look, I gotta go. I need to get upstairs and check on that asshole before I go into the station and make my report. Oh, one more thing."

"Yeah?"

Nick leaned in real close to Tom so only he could hear what he had to say. "If you hurt her, or are stupid enough to let her fall, just know, I'll be there to catch her."

Tom smiled.

"Fair enough."

Tom stretched out his hand to Nick who at first looked at it, then shook it. The two men came to a silent understand. They didn't have to like each, they didn't have to get along, but for Christina's sake, they would be civil to each other in the future.

Thirty minutes later Tom, Camille, and Bobbi were being taken up to Christina's recovery room. Steve and Marcus said they would see Christina tomorrow and to give her their love. Although they were both told to stay,both men thought it was more important that Tom,Camille, and Bobbi have some private time with Christina.

When the three of them arrived at the room they watched as the nurses finished hooking up all the leads to Christina.

Camille took a seat next to her mother's bed while Tom and Bobbi got the medical low down on her mother's condition. She didn't understand most of what they were saying but from the smile and the relief on their faces she knew that whatever was being told was good news.

The nurse did her final check on Christina as Bobbi took a seat next to Camille and Tom took up a seat on the other side of the bed.

Bobbi looked at the monitor and saw Christina BP and O2 stats were right were they should be. She closed her eyes and listened to the rhythmic beeping of the machine for Christina's heart beat.

"That's the best sound in the world." Bobbi said.

Tom knew what she was referring to and smiled.

"It sure is."

Camille was confused. She didn't know what they were talking about.

"What sound? There are so many."

"That one." Bobbi said pointing it out to Camille. "You mother's heart beat."

Camille closed her eyes too and concentrated on the sound. It was very soothing. Each beep confirming for her that her mother was alive and with her.

"You're right. It is the best sound in the world."

Just then Camille's stomach grumbled loudly.

"That's not a good sound." Bobbi said.

Camille smiled shyly.

"I haven't eaten all day. I was about to get something to eat when I got the call from Tom."

"You should go eat then." Tom said.

"But what if mom wakes up?"

"She'll be out for a while sweetie. C'mon, you and I can go to the cafeteria real quick and pick up something. I haven't eaten anything either and I could use a bite."

"Ok. Tom, if my mom wakes before I get back.."

"Don't worry, I'll tell her to keep her eyes closed until you come back. She told me that she wanted you to be the first thing she saw when she woke up."

"Really?"

"Really."

Camille looked at her mom then walked over to her and kissed her on her forehead.

"Love you mom. I'll be back."

Camille and Bobbi were just about to leave the room when she remembered that she needed to give Tom something.

"Oh I almost forgot. I have something for you." Camille said.

She reached inside of her purse and pulled out her mp3 player. She walked over to Tom and handed it to him.

"What's this for?" Tom said taking the mp3 player from her.

"I figured under the circumstances you weren't able to listen to mom's song for you. So, I downloaded it on to my mp3 player for you so you could listen to it whenever you had the chance."

"She told you what the song is?" Tom asked.

"No. Only the singer. I'm pretty handy with a computer so I just went into her history on her laptop and found the last song she listened to. Anyway, I thought that since Bobbi and I are leaving this would give you some quiet time to listen. That's if you want to." Camille said.

"I think I will take you up on that offer. Thanks Camille. It was very thoughtful of you."

"Your welcome. And the song is in my play list under "For Tom."

"Ok."

"You ready?" Camille said turning to Bobbi.

"Yup. We'll be back soon Tom. Page me if anything changes." Bobbi said.

"I will."

Tom scooted his chair closer to Christina's bed when Camille and Bobbi left.

He leaned over and grabbed Christina's hand and gentle kissed it.

"It's just you and me now kiddo. Camille and Bobbi went to go get something to eat. They'll be back soon. I won't talk to you too much. I know you need to get your rest. So, while you are getting your beauty sleep, although I can't imagine how you could get anymore beautiful, I will be listening to your song because I know you will be expecting my answer to this when you wake you up. And we both know how you get when I don't follow your instructions to the letter." Tom said.

Tom scrolled through Camille's mp3 player and found her "For Tom" play list. He clicked on it under it he saw Tom's song. Just before he was about to press play his fingers grazed the lab coat pocket that held the cd Christina made for him. He pulled it out of his pocket and held it in hands while he stared at it.

It still boggled his mind that the blood on it was from Christina. Her blood was splattered so much over the cover that you could barely see that is was white. Most of it had dried but there still were some parts there slightly damp.

Inside the cover along with the cd he could see that there was something else inside of it. He opened it and just like his, there was a small letter. He pulled the letter of the cd jacket and opened it very slowly because like the cover it too was covered in blood and parts of it started to rip.

_Tom,_

_Please listen to the song first and then read my note to you. I think it will be make much more sense to you after you hear the song. By the way, the song is titled Uninvited. It's by Alanis Morrisette. Don't read to much into the title. Just listen._

Tom did as he was told. He put the headphones on, pressed play, then closed his eyes and let the song that Christina chose for him drift into his ears.

_Like anyone would be  
I am flattered by your fascination with me  
Like any hot blooded woman  
I have simply wanted an object to crave  
But you're not allowed  
You're uninvited  
An unfortunate slight _

(For some reason those words stung Tom. Why was he uninvited?")_  
_

_Must be strangely exciting  
To watch the stoic squirm  
Must be somewhat heartening  
To watch shepard meet shepard  
But you're not allowed  
You're uninvited  
An unfortunate slight __  
_

_(_Talk to me Christina. Why am I uninvited?)

_Like any uncharted territory  
I must seem greatly intriguing  
You speak of my love like  
You have experienced like mine before _

(The song was right. He never had experienced a love like Christina's before. It was like being on fire and all he wanted to do was be consumed by it until there was nothing left of him.)

_But this is not allowed  
You're uninvited  
An unfortunate slight _

(Tom thoughts clashed with the words he was hearing. He was confused. Was Christina saying that she didn't want him? Were his feeling for her uninvited? He was starting to think that she didn't want him and when the final words of the song gave him hope.)

_I don't think you unworthy_

_I need a moment to deliberate  
_

When the song was done Tom opened his eyes and went straight to the letter to the answer to his questions.

_Now that you've heard the song I bet you're more confused now than before you heard song._

"That's an understatement." Tom said to himself.

_Well let me explain why I chose this song and the meaning of these words to me._

_When Micheal died, I closed myself off from love. I didn't want anything to do with it because it hurt too much. Loving someone is supposed to be easy. With Micheal and I it became work. We had to work hard at loving each other and it started to feel more like a job than a marriage. We both started to give up on what we had. It wasn't until he got sick that we found each other again. But by then it was too late. He was gone and I was alone. I was alone and felt like I was being punished for not trying as hard as I could to make us happy._

_After his death, I didn't think about love. I didn't want love. That was until you walked into my life._

_**Like anyone would be, I became flattered by your fascination with me**- I wanted more of that fascination. (Especially in French ) :)_

_**Like any hot blooded woman, I have simply wanted an object to crave **-__This part of the song is a no brainer. Any women with a pulse knows how sexy you are. So, when a handsome man like yourself pays attention to her, you can't help but crave it and the man giving it. My problem is that when you would show me any type of attention I would run away, because I told myself that what I was seeing from you was not real._

_Than as time went by and we became closer, I felt myself falling for you and it scared me._

_I couldn't let that happened. I couldn't let you be with me because I knew that there was possibility that I would hurt you like I did Micheal. So I told myself when I saw you that_

**_you're not allowed  
You're uninvited  
An unfortunate slight _**

_Something I could never have._

_The more I pushed you away the more you pushed back. You made me see that your love was not truly uninvited. I had given the invitation to you along time ago. I just didn't know it. It wasn't until we spent the night together that I knew how much I needed you and your love. I was so ready to take the next step with you. I really was. Just slowly. When you asked me to marry you I thought you were doing it for all the wrong reasons and that we were going to fast. Just like Micheal and I. Old fears and new fears crept in and I needed time to think. A moment to deliberate._

_My moment caused me to lose the very best thing that has happened to me in a very long time. I know now that what I have with you is so different from Micheal that there was no need to be afraid. I know that you are what I want._

_You are allowed. You are invited._

_I hope you can forgive me for all time wasted._

_If can,please say it song._

_Yours only,_

_Christina._

Tom took the headphones off and looked at his sleeping beauty. Every time he thought he had Christina figured out he was wrong. He under estimated the depth of her emotions and the pain that still lingered in her heart. The wounds from her marriage with Micheal ran pretty deep and truly never healed.

That stops now he thought. I'm going to help her see that not every relationship is work and that even deep wounds can heal with the right care.

Tom brought his hand to Christina's face and softly caressed it.

Bobbi and Camille walked in the door and smiled at the sight of Tom looking lovingly at Christina.

Bobbi cleared her throat to let Tom know they were there.

He turned his head towards them and smiled.

"Hey, you two. That was fast." Tom said.

"That's because we didn't have to wait in line. The head of the cafeteria saw Bobbi and I and told us to get anything we wanted. So we grabbed food for us and you." Camille said.

"I'm not hungry."

"Whens the last time you ate something Tom?" Bobbi asked.

Tom sighed "This morning."

"That's what I thought." Bobbi said then tossed a sandwich to Tom. "Eat. Or I tell Christina that you refused to eat."

"And you know how mom gets when the people she cares about don't take of themselves." Camille said.

"No need to double team or threaten me with the wrath of Christina. See." Tom said holding up the sandwich. "I'm opening it."

"Good." Bobbi said.

"Any change?" Camille asked while taking a bite of her sandwich.

"No." Tom said.

"It's going to be a while Camille. We just have to wait until the anesthesia wears off." Bobbi said.

"I just wish she would wake up right now." Camille said.

"Me too." Bobbi said rubbing Camille's back.

Tom took one more bite of his sandwich then put it on the tray next to Christina's bed.

"I need to go take care of something." Tom said getting up out of his chair.

"Where are you going?" Bobbi asked.

"I need to find an answer to Christina's song."

"You need any help?" Camille offered.

"No. I think I got this one. Thanks."

"Really? Hint please?" Camille asked.

Tom walked over to Camille and whispered the song in her ear.

"What do you think?" Tom asked.

"I think she's going to love it. It fits you two, especially after all this." Camille said sadly.

"She's going to be alright. You hang on to that. You hear me?" Tom said.

"I hear you." Camille said.

"Ok then. I'll be back before you know it. If she starts to wake up before I get back..."

"We'll blind fold her." Bobbi said.

An hour later Tom was heading back to Christina's room. He wanted to be back sooner than that but Morrissey had called him to find out about the shooting and Christina's condition. Tom had given Morrissey most of the story after he had called Camille so Morrissey was now looking for any follow-up information.

Tom was very thankful to Morrissey who although was out of town at a medical conference, offered to make all the notifications to the hospital board for him. He also took care of the press release and many other things that Tom just couldn't handle at the moment. It was a relief to not have to split his focus between the administrative duties and Christina.

Once Morrissey was all filled in on the latest updates, the next problem Tom had to handle was Erin.

Tom could see that she smelled blood in the water and all of it was Christina's. He never could see that Erin had a mean streak in her until this incident.

It floored Tom that instead of asking if Christina was ok she was actually bringing up liability issues for the hospital and violations of policies that Christina might have to face when she recovers.

Tom politely told Erin where she could stick those liabilities and violations of policies and that if she or anyone else came after Christina he would get the the best lawyer he could afford and sue her and the hospital for hostile work environment.

Not even waiting for her reply Tom walked away and again headed towards Christina's room.

Finally he reached Christina's room where he found Camille and Bobbi still sitting in there same seats, quietly waiting for any sign that Christina was waking up.

"Anything yet?" Tom asked walking back in and towards his seat.

Bobbi and Camille both jumped when they heard Tom's voice from behind them.

"No not yet." Camille said.

"Where have you been? I thought you were just going to get her song then come back." Bobbi said.

"Believe me I wish I could have gotten back sooner. The song was the least of my worries and the easiest thing I had to deal with."

"Is everything ok?" Bobbi asked.

"Yeah, it's all been handled." Tom said.

"Good. Now, you gonna tell us what the song is or..."

A moan from Christina caused Bobbi to stop in mid sentence.

They all jumped up from their seats and moved toward Christina.

Tom grabbed a hold of Christina's hand and gentle called her name.

"Christina. Christina can you hear me?"

"Mom? Mom, please wake up."

Christina eyes started to flutter and Tom could see she needed a little coaxing to wake up.

"You're almost there. Come on. Open those beautiful of yours."

Christina slowly opened her eyes. It took her a second to get used to the light in the room but once they were adjusted she smiled at what she saw.

"You're...both.."

Christina was still too groggy to finish her sentence.

"We're both here. Just as you asked."

Christina turned her face to Camille who was crying.

"Don't...cry...baby. I'm ok. No..bullet...could..take...me..away..from...you."

Camille smiled through her tears and nodded. She leaned down and gently kissed her mother's forehead.

Christina looked over to see Bobbi standing at the head of her bed.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself. You had us all scared there for a while, you know that?"

"Sorry."

"You better be. Drama Queen."

Christina chuckled and smiled at her good friend.

"That's me."

"Christina, do you want some water?" Tom asked.

Christina nodded.

Tom grabbed the pitcher off the tray near the bed and poured the water in it into a small cup. He used the controls on the bed to sit Christina up some. Once she was upright enough he held the cup to her lips letting her take small sips of it. When he saw she was done he placed the cup back on the tray.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Christina didn't mean to but she yawned. She was still very tired from the anesthesia and wanted to go back to sleep.

The yawn didn't escape anyone and although they were all glad she was wake they knew she still needed to rest.

"I'm gonna call it a night. Someone here still needs to rest."

Bobbi walked over to Christina and gave her a hug.

"I'll be back tomorrow. In the mean time, get some sleep. Do you want Camille to stay here or go with her grandmother?"

Camille was about to say stay when she felt her phone start to vibrate. She looked down to check the message.

"It's grandma. She's on her way upstairs."

Christina rolled her eyes.

"Please meet your grandmother at the elevator and tell her I'm really tired and that I'll see her tomorrow."

"So, I guess I'm staying at grandma's?"

"Yes. I think your grandma might need you tonight as much as you will need her. Ok?"

"Ok."

"I know you want to stay but I would feel better knowing you were some place safe for the night."

"I know. I just don't want to leave you here alone."

"I'll stay with her tonight if you and your mom don't mind." Tom said.

Camille smiled.

"I would like that."

"Me too." Christina said.

"C'mon Camille. Let's go meet your grandma by the elevator. And on the way I'll stop at the nurses station to tell them to send up a bed for you Tom."

"You're the best Bobbi." Tom said.

"It's about time someone noticed. See you guys in the morning."

"Love you mom."

"Love you too, baby. Thanks Bobbi. See you in the morning."

Camille and Bobbi both said their good-byes to Tom then headed out to go meet Amanda at the elevator and to get Tom his bed.

Tom saw Christina still looking at the door where Camille just left and he knew she wished she as still here.

"She could have stayed, ya know." Tom said rubbing his thumb on the back of Christina's hand.

"No. She's been through enough today. Besides, she wouldn't be able to get any kind of sleep with nurses come in and * yawn * out of here all night."

"Speaking of sleep, I think it's time you went back to it."

There was a knock on the door and they both looked to see Ray and Kelly at the door with a bed for Tom.

"Delivery." Kelly said.

"Hey, you two? What are you doing here?" Tom asked.

"We are Christina's nurses tonight." Ray said.

Tom was about to question how they both got assigned to this unit when Kelly held up her hand.

"There was no way that they could have made us stay off this floor so we made some arraignements with Gail and she approved the whole thing. We are all family and families take care of each other."

"Now if Doctor Wakefield can detach himself from Christina we could get this bed installed." Ray said.

Tom quickly moved out of the way while Ray and Kelly set up his bed. It took only a few minutes and the bed was read to go for Tom, with sheets and all.

Kelly and Ray then slid the bed over so that it was right next to Christina's.

"Thank you guys." Christina said.

"You really wanna thank us? Get better." Ray said.

"Deal." Christina said.

"Do you both need anything?" Kelly asked.

"Nope." Tom said hoping into his bed. "I got everything I need right here." He said looking at Christina.

"Awww...that's so sweet." Kelly gushed.

"Ok. Let's go before you both put me in a diabetic coma from how sweet that was." Ray said.

"Call us if you need anything." Kelly said.

"Will do." Tom said.

Christina was getting drowsier by the minute was finding it very hard to keep her eyes open. She was able even with sleepy eyes to see that Tom didn't look very comfortable sleeping in his scrubs.

"Maybe you should go home and grab somethings."

"No, no. I'll be fine. I mean,I can't count how many thousands of hours I've had to sleep in my scrubs so today shouldn't be any different."

"But, you like sleeping in a t-shirt and shorts."

"Not if it makes me have to leave you. I'll be fine."

There was a another knock on the door and this time it was Candi with items in her hand.

"Looks like all my people are here tonight."

"If you are here, then we are here. There's no if, ands, or buts about that."

"What's all that in your hands?" Tom asked.

"They are all for you." Candi said walking towards Tom's bed.

She pulled a tray over to him and placed the items on it.

"I have brought you fresh supply of towels, a toothbrush,toothpaste,mouthwash, soap,and any other thing I could snatch up that you might need in the morning. I also brought you something you might need right now."

Candi reached in between the towels and pulled out a hospital t-shirt and shorts.

"Da-da. Jammies! Well not really, but Kelly and I thought that you might wanna sleep comfortably tonight. The lady at the gift shop was more than willing to make a donation. I just hope they fit. We had to guestimate your size."

Ton looked at the size on the shirt and shorts and smiled. "You ladies got it right."

"Awesome. I will be back in the morning because Ray and Kelly beat me in Rock,Paper,Scissor to stay tonight. I gotta stop using paper all the time. Anyway, you both get some rest and I'll see you bright and early."

"Thank you Candi." Christina said.

"Yes, thank you for all of this." Tom said.

"No problem. Anything for you guys." Candi said then left.

"Now, that you have jammies. Why don't you go change?" Christina said.

"You read my mind."

Tom grabbed his stuff then headed towards the bathroom. He quickly showered, brushed his teeth,then changed in to his t- shirt and shorts. He felt so much better now that he had done all that.

Tom walked back into the room and saw that Christina looked like she was finally asleep. He walked over to her bed and was just about to kiss her on the lips when he saw her lips move.

"Did you listen to my song?"

Tom chuckled. "Yes, I did."

"Did you understand it?"

"I did."

"Do you have my answer for me?"

"Yes, but it will have to wait until morning."

Christina was about to protest when Tom placed his finger on her lips.

"Shhh. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." she said then turned her head and fell right to sleep.

Tom bent back down and kissed Christina gently on the lips.

"I love you Christina. Nothing else in my world matters more than you." Tom said then went to his bed where a short time later he fell alseep.

A/N: Thank you all so much for the great reviews and for taking time out to read this stoy. I made this chapter longer since it did take more time than I wanted to get it out. I also left a small hint in the stoy about the next song. Let's see if anyone gets it right. Again, thank you and Happy Reading!


	5. Chapter 5

"Got some good news for me today?"

Christina had been in the hospital for four days and although most of her time was spent walking it's halls as employee she found that as a patient, she was more then ready to leave it's walls.

"Well let's take a look at you and then I'll let you know whether or not the news is good or not."

Dr. Tanner stepped over to Christina and had her pull up her gown so he could take a look at the sutures he put in. He gentle touched the area which was still a little tender. Christina tried to hide her wince but neither Dr. Tanner or Tom who had only been standing a few feet away missed it.

"Still sore huh?" Dr. Tanner asked.

"A little."

"That's to be expected. The site is healing quite nicely though, and that's what I like to see. The rest of the chart tells me that you're recovering well Christina. You've got one more obstacle before I can make my final determination. That's your temperature. It's been a little high and I want to make sure it's running normal before I let you go."

Candi stepped forward with the thermometer when Dr. Tanner motioned for her to come over. She popped the thermometer into Christina's waiting mouth.

"Keep your fingers crossed." Candi said.

Christina sat on the bed with her fingers and toes crossed.

It seemed like forever before the thermometer beeped. Christina tried to read Candi's face as she looked at the temperature but it was blank. It didn't take a genius to figure out that if Candi wasn't smiling and jumping for joy that her temp wasn't where it should be.

Candi took the thermometer out of Christina's mouth and popped the plastic cover off it into the garbage.

"It's high isn't it?" Christina asked.

"101.4. That concerns me. I'm going to start you on a around of IV antibiotics and have some blood work done just to rule out an infection. I don't think there is anything going on inside there but I would rather air on the side of caution."

Dr. Tanner grabbed Christina's chart and wrote down the antibiotics he wanted her to start on then handed the chart to Candi.

"I'll be right back with this." Candi said then quickly headed out the door.

Dr. Tanner saw the sad look on Christina's face and he felt bad for having to keep her but it really was for the best.

"Christina, I'm really sorry. I know you wanted to go home today."

Christina sighed. "It's ok. I understand."

Candi came back in with a IV bag and a small bag of the antibiotic Dr. Tanner prescribed. She removed Christina's old IV bag and replaced it with the new one along with the antibiotic bag. Once they were all connected she started the drip on both.

"Alright, let's see how this works and I'll be in to check on you in the morning. In the meantime, I'll leave you in capable hands of Nurse Sullivan. And I'll leave this for Tom."

Christina watched as Dr. Tanner pulled his note pad out and wrote something on it for Tom. He pulled off the note and handed it to Tom.

Tom looked at it then laughed.

"You make sure to follow that to the letter." Dr. Tanner said with a wink.

"I will."

"And on that note, I'm outta here. You take care Christina and I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Bye Dr. Tanner and thank you."

"Christina, I'll be back to get that blood drawn." Candi said then walked out with Dr. Tanner.

"Ok."

Christina looked over to Tom who quickly shoved the note into his pocket.

"What did he write?"

Tom walked over to Christina's bed and started to bend down towards her head.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Tom said then gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Christina was about to ask what that was supposed to mean when Tom's beeper went off.

"I thought you were off?"

"I am. Or at least I was supposed to be."

Tom looked at the number on his beeper then picked up the phone that was right by him on Christina's night stand.

"This is Dr. Wakefield you paged?"

Christina saw the look on Tom's face and knew that what every the person on the other line was saying to him that it wasn't good.

"Alright, I'll be right there. Yeah, don't worry about it. I'll be there."

Tom hung up the phone and sighed heavily.

"What's going on?"

"That was Dr. Peterson. Dr. Meyers was supposed to scrub in with him today for a surgery but he is in surgery himself and can't make it."

"Meyers is in surgery?" Christina asked confused. "Why is he doing a surgery when he's scheduled for this one?"

"No, he's not doing surgery, he's having surgery done on him. His appendix burst so he's in emergency surgery right now."

"Oh. So, why did Peterson tap you?"

"I owe him and the patient he is operating on used to be mine."

"Who is it?"

"Mr. Hernandez. You remember, he was here a few weeks ago on four west."

"Awww. I remember him. He was such a nice old man."

"Nice? More like dirty old man. He keep trying to pinch your butt."

Christina smiled wickedly.

"Jealous?"

"There is only one person who should be trying to pinch your butt."

"Really? And who would that be?"

"You're looking at him."

"I think I have another part of me that requires you're touch."

Christina reached up and grabbed Tom's shirt and started to pull him down for a kiss when there was knock on the door. They both groaned.

"I think that's my cue to leave ." Tom said.

"I know. I'll see you later right?"

"Yup."

"Thank you Tom. I know this is not exactly where you want to spend your nights."

"Hmmm let's see. Spend my nights alone or next to one of the most beautiful women on the planet? I think I made the made the right choice."

Christina blushed at Tom's words.

Another knock on the door broke the moment they were sharing.

Christina sighed. "Come in."

Candi walked in and the romantic in her felt bad for breaking up the mood that Tom and Christina were just in.

"Sorry guys. It's blood work time."

"It's ok. I have to go anyway." Tom said then turned back to Christina who was looking sad when Tom said he had to go. He lifted her chin with his finger. " I'll see you later."

"I'll be here." she said with a smile.

Tom not wanting to be unprofessional around Candi gave Christina a kiss on the side of her head then left.

Candi was so into the mushy scene going on in front of her she almost forgot the reason why she was there.

"Do they make anymore like him?" Candi asked.

"Nope. He's one of a kind."

Tom was walking down the hall when he saw Kelly and Camille coming off the elevator. They both waived at him and started heading his way.

"Hey Tom!" Camille said.

"Hi Dr. Wakefield." Kelly in her usual bubbly manner.

"Well hello to you both. You're here early Kelly."

"You know me. Early bird. And,I was hoping to spend some time with Christina before my shift starts.

"Speaking of my mom...how is she?"

"She's getting better. Dr. Tanner has her on an antibiotic because she has a little bit of temp."

"Is that a bad thing?" Camille asked.

Kelly could see the worried look on Camille's face and she jumped in before Tom had a chance to answer.

"Antibiotics are a good thing. If anythings wrong with your mom they will be sure to knock it out."

"Kelly's right Camille. Dr. Tanner is taking every precaution to make sure your mom's gonna be alright. That's why he's doing blood work and giving her the antibiotics. Have faith ok."

"Ok. Is she awake?"

"Yeah, and not happy that her temp is making her stay longer."

"I wish there was something we could do to make her happier." Kelly said.

"Me too. She was really looking forward to coming home."

"Funny you two should say that."

Tom pulled the note Dr. Tanner gave him out of his pocket and let Camille and Kelly take a look at it.

"I have to be in surgery now but I need help with this. I wanna make this special for Christina. You two think you can help me out?"

"Oh yeah."Camille said.

"Oooo. A project. I love projects like this." Kelly said clapping her hands together.

"Great. I knew I could count on you two. My only request is that whatever you do has to fit with theme of the song I picked for Christina."

"Gotcha." Camille said.

"Don't worry Dr. Wakefield it will be great."Kelly said.

"Thank you ladies. I really gotta go now."

"I'll text you when we're done." Camille said.

"Ok. See you in a few."

Kelly waited until Tom was on the elevator then turned to Camille.

"What song are you guys talking about?" Kelly asked.

Camille laughed.

"I'll explain the whole thing to you but first, do we have some place to make this happened?"

Kelly thought for a moment then started jumping up and down in excitement when she realized the perfect place.

"I know just the spot."

Kelly saw the look on Camille's face and knew the wheels were spinning in that brain of hers.

"Good, show me."

Kelly and Camille turned back around and headed towards the elevator. Kelly pressed the up button and a moment later the doors to the elevator opened. Just before they closed Camille turned to Kelly.

"Do you know anyone who can make stars?"

_

* * *

_

Y_ou know you're a cute little love maker._

_Foxy._

_You know you're a sweet little love maker._

_Foxy. _

Sounds of Jimmy Hendrix's Foxy Lady filled the operating room. Hendrix's voice and the wail of his guitar sent everyone into a relaxed mood, which was a good thing considering that they were performing a triple bypass. Thankfully, the surgery had been going well. Couldn't be more text book.

"Ok, I think we are just about ready to close. I'm going to do one more check to make sure we got everything we were looking for."

While Dr. Peterson did his final inspection of Mr. Hernandez Tom felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was the third time in twenty minutes that it went off. He wished that he could look at it but his hands were full of Mr. Hernandez's organs.

Dr. Peterson smiled underneath his mask. He heard Tom's phone the first two times and had ignored it. Hearing it for the third time however, was an opening for some friendly ribbing.

"Three times Tom?"

Tom slightly looked up from what he was doing to Dr. Peterson.

"What three times?"

"Your phone going off."

"You could hear it? I'm surprised you can hear anything with how loud you play your Hendrix in here."

"It's not that loud."

"Oh yeah, then way did Dr. Nakumura ask his nurse to come in and tell you turn it down."

"Because he's an old fuddy duddy and can't appreciate the genius that is Hendrix. Why would anyone want to listen to sleepy old Bach when you can jam to Jimi? Besides, my team and I like it and that's all that counts to me. What do you listen to when you're in here?"

"Nothing. I usually wait to listen to music when I'm done or when I need to relax and think."

"You should try playing it while operating. You'd be surprised at how well things go when you have your favorite music on. But, we are getting away from the original topic."

"And that is?"

"Why is your phone vibrating? You gotta hot date tonight?" Dr. Peterson asked wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"As a matter of fact I do." Tom said.

"Really? Anyone I know?"

"Yes. Christina." Tom said smiling underneath his mask.

"Christina Hawthorne?" Dr. Peterson whistled. "Wow! She is hot!"

Dr. Peterson got serious for a second and looked up at Tom. "I was as sorry to hear she got shot. I've worked with her before and to say she is passionate about her patients is an understatement. You're a lucky man."

"I know. Christina is truly one in a million. And yes, she is hot."

Dr. Peterson chuckled.

"Well then, sounds like we need to get you out of here. I've checked all the T's and dotted the I's for Mr. Hernandez so why don't we close up."

"Sounds good to me."

"And in honor of you and your lovely lady we will close to"May this be love". A softer side of Jimi. Nurse Abbott if you please."

"Yes, doctor."

_Waterfall_

_Nothing can harm me at all_

_My worries seem so very small_

_With my water fall_


	6. Nothing Matters

**A/N:Sorry the last chapter was so short. Hope this makes up for it. Happy Reading!**

**I still don't own the characters or the show. **

"Girls, where are we going?"

Camille and Kelly only giggled at Christina's question as they rolled her to the elevator and pressed the up button. Christina on the other hand was not laughing as Camille pushed her into the elevator.

Since Tom had left her room a few hours ago for surgery Christina had been alone most of the day. Her fever was down and she was very thankful for that. The only visitors she had were Candi and Ray and although they were great company and taking good care of her she still wished that Tom and Camille had been with her.

When Camille had come through the door she was so happy to see her daughter. That was until her daughter told her it was time for her to go for a short trip.

Every time Christina would ask Camille or Kelly what was going on all they would do was giggle and say "You are so going to love where you're going."

Christina was starting to get sick of that answer. How was she going to love anything when she didn't even know where she going?

Her mood soured even more when she remembered what she was wearing. She was in her fluffy pink robe that Camille had brought her from home and under that she was still in her hospital gown. On her feet, she was wearing her favorite pink bunny slippers. Luckily, Camille had enough foresight to not bring the ones that had the ears.

Christina looked down at her bunny slippers. The smiles on their little furry faces usually brought one to hers but now it more like they were mocking her because they too knew where she was going and were not going to say. She stuck her tongue at them and hoped that Camille or Kelly didn't see her childish behavior.

Christina's only saving grace was her face and her hair. Kelly had put Christina's hair in a french roll and Camille had done Christina's make up for her.

Finally the elevator came to a stop on the 6th floor and Camille rolled Christina out.

"Why are we on the 6th floor? There is nothing up here except storage areas."

"You'll see." Kelly said as they continued their journey down the long quiet hallway.

The 6th floor was a place where most employees of the hospital avoided because you always felt like you were going to get lost. Most of the rooms were used for old records and medical supply storage. Except for one. The old conference room. That room was the only room on the floor that wasn't filled with anything.

Christina had only been in the room a few times while at James River and each visit left an impression on her but she couldn't remember why.

Arriving at the conference room door Camille told her mother to close her eyes. At first Christina protested saying she was not a child but relented when she saw Camille and Kelly's face.

When Camille and Kelly were sure that Christina's eyes were closed they open the door and rolled Christina in then told her to open her eyes.

"Oh my god!"

That was all Christina could get out.

What was once an old stuffy conference room was now turned into a room filled with stars.

The stars were hanging from the ceiling by all kinds of different color string. Some stars were paper and colored in crayon while others were cardboard with aluminum foil on them.

"Do you want to see more mom?"

"Yeah."

Camille pushed Christina further into the room so she could take everything in. The first thing she noticed after the stars was the dry erase boards. On them were drawings of a city landscape at night.

Next to the dry erase board was a small decorated table for two. On the table were two plastic flutes,a bouquet of flowers, and one of those Febreze flame less candles in the center. It was Christina's favorite scent, Yumberry Sangria.

Christina smiled at the table but then a thought entered her head. Where was the big conference room table at? And why was there a park bench in the middle of the room?

She then saw the conference room table when Camille turned her wheelchair. It was towards the back of the room. On top of the table where two large silver covers like the ones they use in fancy restaurants. Next to the covers was a bottle chilling in one the hospital's ice buckets.

"Wow, when you two said you were going to help out I never imagined this."

Camille turned Christina around to see Tom standing in the doorway dressed in a white t shirt and jeans with a pair of sneakers carrying two boxes.

"God, that man is fine." Christina thought.

Christina fought the urge to let her eyes take a nice long look at Tom. Her daughter was in the room after all and the last thing she needed to see was Christina drooling over how good Tom looked. So she switched her focus to the room.

"You put them up to this?" Christina asked.

Tom shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"We all were just following Doctor's orders."

"Doctor's orders? Who ordered all this?" Christina asked.

Tom walked over to Christina and pulled out the note from his pocket and handed it to a very skeptical Christina.

She took the note from Tom and read it for herself.

_Tom,_

_I'm placing my patient under your care for the remainder of the night. Please make sure that my orders are followed to the letter._

_If patient's fever is low: Then she can leave her room for a short time_

_If patients leaves the room: Then she is to be taken somewhere special _

_If patient is taken somewhere special: Then she is to have her favorite food_

_If patients has left her room, been taken somewhere special, and given her favorite food then:_

_She may be not leave said area until she has a smile on her face._

_I will expect a full report in the morning. _

_Dr. Tanner._

"See. Told ya."

"Yeah. I see." Christina said.

When she was better she would have to find a way to thank Dr. Tanner for all he's done for her.

"I just can't believe you both got this all done by yourselves." Christina said.

"Oh, it wasn't just a us." Camille said.

"It was a huge team effort. Camille did all the drawings on the dry erase board. Which are beautiful by the way." Kelly said turning to Camille.

"Thank you Kelly."

"Oh you're so welcome. Now where was I? I remember now. The maintenance guys helped us out next by moving the conference room table. At first they were like "We need a work order to move this." (Kelly said in a deep voice) but once I told them this was all for you they were like "For Christina we'd do anything." Then the cafeteria staff pitched in and supplied the food, the covers, and the table for two which maintenance helped us out with again and brought it up for us."

"Who did the stars?" Tom asked as he walked over to the conference room table and placed down the boxes.

"My families on 2 East. All the kids and parents in Peds that you've helped out each made a star. That's why there are so many. The maintenance guys helped us with this too. They took the time to help us hang them all up. They soo rock. And if you look close enough each star has a special message written just for you."

Christina looked up at the stars again and saw that there were words written on them. They went from "Get Well Soon" to "We Miss You".

"You guys, I'm just blown away by this." Christina said.

"So, you really like it mom?"

"Are you kidding? This is way more than I could ever ask for. Thank you all so much."

"Well, if we are going to follow the doctor's orders then how about we get this beautiful lady fed." Tom said

"I agree." Camille said as she started to wheel her mother towards the table for two.

Once Christina and Tom were seated, Camille and Kelly grabbed the plates with the silver covers off the conference room table and carried it over to them.

Christina couldn't wait to see what was under them and frankly neither could her stomach.

When the cover was pulled off Christina beamed at what was under it.

"Awww...Camille. You remembered."

Camille beamed at how happy her mother was at what was on her plate.

Sitting in front of Christina was a family favorite and was a tradition that ever member of the family ate when they were sick. A grilled cheese sandwich with tomato soup.

"Of course I remembered mom but I did I had the chef put a a little twist on it. There are three cheeses instead of one and the bread is sourdough."

"Mmmmm. That sounds so good. What do you have Tom?"

Kelly pulled off Tom's cover and he couldn't help but smile at what he was looking at.

"I, have my all time favorite and the Thursday special. Eggplant Parmesan."

"That's the same thing the lunch lady said. You better watch out Dr. Wakefield. I think you have a stalker." Kelly said.

"It's ok Kelly. Rose and I have an understanding. She knows I only have eyes for one person." Tom said looking at Christina.

"Well, I think our work is done. You two enjoy your meals and we'll see you both later." Camille said.

"Before you both go, I want a hug." Christina said.

Camille and Kelly both bent down and each gave Christina a hug.

"Thank you girls again for all of this. I will be paying back a lot of people for their kindness to me when this is all said and done. It's much more than I deserve."

"Nonsense. You have done so much for all of us Christina, this was the least we could do to show how much we all love you. It was our pleasure. Not to mention fun." Kelly said.

"You're welcome mom and Kelly's right. It was fun and you deserve all of this and more. Now, eat your food before it gets cold."

"Yes ma'am."

"Ladies, thank you again for all your help." Tom said.

"No problem." Kelly said.

"You kids have fun." Camille said.

Kelly and Camille were walking out the door when Christina called out to them.

"Hey, what's the park bench for?"

Camille and Kelly looked at each other and laughed.

"It's for sitting underneath the stars." Camille said like it was the silliest question in the world.

"Oh. I get it now." Christina said. "Nice touch ladies."

"See ya mom. And if you need me I'll be at Gram's."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you too mom. Bye, Tom.

"See you later Camille and take care Kelly."

Camille and Kelly both waived their goodbyes then closed the door to the conference room leaving Tom and Christina alone.

"How about after we finish this fine meal, you and I go sit underneath the stars?" Tom asked.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Christina said with a smile.

Finishing their food didn't take long. Tom and Christina were both starving. They both hadn't had much to eat all day so they were both grateful for the wonder tasting food in front of them. There wasn't much talking between them just a lot of mmm's and oh this is so good. The lack of conversation didn't bother either one since just being in each others presence was enough for them.

One they were both done and their stomachs full, they sat there taking in their surroundings.

Christina smiled and chuckled out loud when a thought popped in her head.

Tom loved how bright Christina's face got when she smiled. Her laughter was music to ears and he was so glad to hear it after coming so close to possible never hearing it again.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Now realizing she was laughing out loud Christina tried to wave it off and said it was nothing but Tom wouldn't let it go so she fessed up.

"I was just thinking...does this count as our first date?"

The question caught Tom off guard, because if he really thought about it, they never really had a first date. Every date they ever tried to go on was either called off for one reason or another. Always some crisis that required both of them. So, it was more than a little ironic to him that it took a crisis to bring them to where they were are now.

"Yeah, I guess this is our first date. I'm sorry that it had to be here and under these circumstances. "

"Don't be. I'm not. Our lives revolve around where we work so it seems fitting that this be the one place where we finally manage to make this date happen."

"Hold that thought." Tom said as he got up from his chair.

Tom walked over to the table where the silver covers were and grabbed the bottle chilling in the hospital ice bucket. He walked back over to the table and popped the bottle open then poured the contents in the glasses.

Christina looked at her glass and the clear sparkling liquid inside of it.

"This isn't what I think it is?"

"If you mean sparkling apple cider, then yes, that's exactly what it is. How about a toast?" Tom said raising his glass.

"Sounds good. What shall we toast to?" Christina said picking up her glass.

"To seconds chances."

Christina smiled. "To second chances."

There wasn't much of clink from the plastic flutes but it didn't matter because even though the glasses weren't real, the feelings and wishes of the toast were.

"You know what goes good with sparkling apple cider?" Tom asked.

"What?"

"Stars. Would you care to join me?"

"You read my mind."

Tom got up from his seat and started to head for Christina to wheel her over when she stopped him.

"I know what you are about to do and I thank you but I wanna get my ass out of this chair. So, how about you lend a girl a hand and help me up. I'd like to walk with you over to the bench."

"You sure? I don't want you to over do it."

"No. I'm fine. Besides, I'm supposed to be moving around a little each day. Look, I promise to tell you the moment I start to feel bad, ok."

"Ok."

Tom stood in front of Christina as she started to stand. She was a little shaky and he had to fight every impulse in him to grab her each time he thought she started to stumble. Finally she was up and ready to walk.

"You know, I'd would feel better if you held on to me while we walk." Tom said

Christina playfully rolled her eyes at Tom.

"Tom, it's only a few feet away."

"Humor me."

"Fine."

Christina put her arm around Tom's waist and he put his arm around hers to help keep her steady as they walked to the bench.

"Admit it. You just wanted me close to you."

"Guilty as charged. Ok, we're here. Just take it easy sitting down."

Once Christina was seated Tom took his place right beside her. He reached for Christina and she slowly snuggled up against him. Not liking that she couldn't feel Tom's warmth, Christina removed her robe and was immediately in heaven at the feel of Tom's body heat through his cool t-shirt.

"Comfy?"

"Yes."Christina said.

Tom finished his drink then placed his glass on the floor. When he noticed Christina was done he took her glass and placed next to his.

Tom felt Christina trying to get more comfortable and just when she found the right spot he moved causing her to make a face and pout. He chuckled at the look she was giving him.

"I'm sorry but I have a good reason for making you lose the spot you found."

"You better because I found a really nice one."

"It's worth it. I promise."

"Ok."

Tom got up from his seat and walked back over to the conference room table and picked up the boxes he had placed on it. He then walked back towards Christina carrying two medium sized white boxes. Tom sat back down then placed the boxes in Christina lap.

Christina couldn't help but wonder what was in them and just like a kid on Christmas morning she shook one of the boxes trying to guess what was in it. Tom laughed.

"It's not socks if that's what you're checking for."

"What is it?"

"Open it."

Christina opened the box and removed the tissue paper from inside of it. At the bottom she found a small set of speakers and a ipod. She took them both of the box and gave Tom a questioning look.

"Look inside the play list."

Christina did as she was told and scanned the play list in the ipod. It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for. The play list was called "My Answer."

Tom took the speakers and ipod out of her hands and plugged the speakers into the ipod. He then got up and placed the speakers on the floor just a few feet from where they sat.

Before pressing play he turned to Christina.

"There is a story I want to tell you about how I first came to hear this song and what it meant to me then and what it means to me now." Tom said then pressed play.

As the intro to the song started he sat back down next to Christina who smiled and took Tom's hand in her's as the voices of Lauren Hill and D'angelo filled the room.

_Now the skies could fall  
Not even if my boss should call  
The world it seems so very small  
'Cause nothing even matters at all  
_

_Nothing even matters  
Nothing even matters at all  
Nothing even matters  
Nothing even matters at all  
_

**Christina reached up and gently touched Tom's face. He leaned into her touch then kissed her hand as D'angelo's soulful voice began.**

_See I don't need no alcohol  
Your love makes me feel ten feet tall  
Without it I'd go through withdrawal  
'Cause nothing even matters at all  
_

**Those words were so right. Christina was like a drug to Tom and he was hooked. If there was rehab for her he didn't want to know because he was determined to be hooked on her for life.**

_Nothing even matters  
Nothing even matters at all  
Nothing even matters  
Nothing even matters at all_

These buildings could drift out to sea  
Some natural catastrophe  
Still there's no place I'd rather be  
'Cause nothing even matters to me

**Christina thought about the words "No place I'd rather be."and where that place was for her. She was glad that that place was really close. Before Tom knew what was going on he felt Christina move from her spot next to him to right into his lap. He slipped his arms around her and Christina sighed. This was her place. Right in his arms.**

_Nothing even matters  
Nothing even matters to me  
Nothing even matters  
Nothing even matters to me_

You're part of my identity  
I sometimes have the tendency  
To look at you religiously  
'Cause nothing even matters to me

**Tom held Christina in his arms and felt her sigh against his neck. Her warm breathe against his skin sent a shiver down his spine. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her so close to him.**

_Nothing even matters  
Nothing even matters to me  
Nothing even matters  
Nothing even matters to me_

Now you won't find me at no store  
I have no time for manicures  
With you it's never either or  
'Cause nothing even matters no more

Nothing even matters  
Nothing it don't matter  
Nothing even matters  
Nothing even matters no more

Now my team could score  
And make it to the Final Four  
Just repossess my 4x4  
'Cause nothing even matters no more

_Nothing even matters  
Nothing even matters no more  
Nothing even matters  
Nothing even matters no more_

To me( till fade out)

The song ended with no one really noticing. A spell was cast over them and neither Tom or Christina wanted to break the mood they were in by talking. The story he wanted to tell could wait a little longer. Right now the only thing that mattered was that they were in this moment...together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update. I was sick and so was my computer. Hope you like this chapter. I think it's a little wordy so I apologize in adavnce. Take and Happy Reading!**

"This is nice." Christina said. She was still sitting in Tom's lap with her head leaning down on his shoulder.

"Yes, this is."

The song they were listening ended some time ago. Now they were just enjoying the silence and each other.

Tom smiled as he held Christina and heard her make a content sigh. Her breathe tickled the side of his neck and he had to bite down on the side of of cheek to keep a moan from escaping his throat. He felt Christina nuzzle in closer to his neck and watched as her chest rose again as she inhaled deeply.

" Are you feeling ok? Do we need to go head back to your room?"

"I'm fine and no we don't need to go back just yet. I'm enjoying sitting underneath the stars with you and smelling the cologne you're wearing. By the way, what is that?"

"It's Cool Water. You know I don't normally wear any because of my patients, but Dr. Peterson suggested I try it. You like it?"

"Yeah, I do. My favorite cologne to smell on a guy is Brut. That stuff used to get me all hot and bothered. This Cool Water though...knocks it right out of the box. I can't get enough of it."

"Well then that settles it. I'm buying a whole case of it tomorrow."

Christina laughed.

"Hey, maybe when you get out of here I can take you some place where we can sit and watch the stars for real."

Christina sat up a little and looked around the room.

"I'm not sure real stars can measure up to ones that have colored strings,aluminum foil, and get well wishes on them." she joked.

"Real ones do kinda pale in comparison don't they?"

"Yeah. Plus, I can almost touch mine. It's like my own little universe. What on earth can compare with that?"

Christina looked at Tom and saw a flash a disappointment cross his face. She hoped he knew she was just joking and that she would love to go anywhere with him.

Christina took Tom's hand in her's and locked her fingers with his. She turned her body so that she was looking at him directly.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make lite of what you were saying Tom. I would love to go anywhere and do anything as long as your with me. You believe me right?"

Tom looked into Christina's eyes and knew she was being sincere.

"I do."

"Good. Now,where's this place you want to take me?

Tom shrugged. "Anywhere you want."

"Oh c'mon, you must have some idea where you'd want to go otherwise you wouldn't have brought it up?"

"Well, there is one place."

"See, I knew it. Tell me about this place. Pleeeeeease."

Tom chuckled. Sometimes Christina was relentless when it came to something she wanted but that's what he loved about her. So he relented and decided to give her what she wanted."Ok, and while I'm at it, I'll also tell you the story about the song I just played. It's a little long, you may feel more comfortable sitting down on the bench."

"Are you trying to say I'm heavy?" she teased.

"No! I just wanted to make sure your comfy."

"Well, I was but now I think I want do want to switch. "

Tom frowned for a second at the loss of contact with Christina, then he was pleasantly surprised when he found that she was stretching out on the bench. Once she was settled she placed her head in his lap and looked straight up at him.

"Better?" Tom asked.

"Much."

"Good. Now it's story time."

Christina smiled at Tom as he began his story which started on their last night at Richmond Trinity.

"Our final night at Richmond Trinity was something that I'll never forget. It wasn't because it was my last night walking the halls, that we didn't have any farewell parties, or that there was nothing left in the hospital that even gave a clue that this once was a proud institution, no, it was because... it was so damn quiet. Not once in all my years of working there had it every been so quiet.

I mean, even during midnight shift when half the hospital was gone there was still some kind of noise. Nurses and doctors walking the halls for late night rounds, monitors beeping, janitors cleaning, insomniac patients watching television. All those random noises that I always took for granted were suddenly gone and were never coming back. That to me was very sad and the more I walked around the sadder I got. The sadder I got, the lonelier I felt. I needed to shake that feeling that was slowly growing in me like a cancer trying to spread. I needed something to make me feel again. Something to make the loss I was feeling go away. I don't know how long I walked or how I got there but I found myself in front of your office.

I remember thinking why in the hell would I walk to the one person who everyday drives me up the wall and drags me into all sorts of craziness?

I was about to walk away when I heard you inside. A box dropped and I heard you mutter a not very lady like curse.

I knocked on the door and heard you groan then start stomping towards the door. You swung the door open so hard I thought it was going to come off it's hinges. Without even looking to see who it was you start reading me the riot act about how you've already explained to the last security guard that you have permission to stay late. I don't say anything and just wait for you to finish. The look on your face was priceless when you realized it was me and not security for the umpteenth time. You must have turned three shades of red. It took everything I had to keep a straight face and not laugh while you apologized.

We both kinda stand there and look at each other like we were both not sure of what to say.

You of course get right to the point and asked me what I was still doing in the hospital. I tell you I was doing my final check of the hospital for Morrissey who had a meeting with the board.

You rolled your eyes and groaned when I mentioned his name which causes me to chuckle as you go off on a small tirade about him and the board. While your doing that I look at your office and see that it's only half way packed and that there is no way you can get it done by yourself by morning.

I offer to help you out but you politely turn me down saying that you got it and that the last thing I need to do is to be stuck in your office cleaning on my last night in the hospital. I try one more time to get you to change your mind but you shake your head and tell me to head home and that you'll be alright. I reluctantly agree and start heading down the hall and that lost feeling starts to take over again. Before I can get halfway down the hall I hear you call my name and tell me pizza's on you.

Two hours later, you and I are about half way done and we take a break once the pizza arrives. You make a small space for us by the window and we sit down and start to enjoy the gooey goodness that is pizza. While eating you surprise me and ask me to say something in French. I laughed and ask you if your serious and you smile that thousand watt smile of yours and nod. I ask what would you like me to say and you say anything because everything sounds cooler in French.

When I can't think of anything to say you tell me to hold on because you have an idea. You then get up and head towards a box on your desk. I watch you dig through the box and tell you that anything you mess you up is on you. You look at me and stick out your tongue then get excited because you found what your looking for. It's an old clock radio. You plug it in right near where we're sitting and start searching for a station to come in. When you finally find one you tell me to say the next song in French. I look at you like your crazy and you laugh. I try to get out of it by saying I may not know the words and you wave me off and telling me you'll help me get through it like you always do. I was about to say no but then you look at me and I see something in your eyes that make me say yes. Then this song plays and you start to sing the words and I translate them into French. I watch you close your eyes and then you really start sing that song. I felt my heart skip a beat as I see react to me saying the words in French. I had never heard the song before but listening to you sing takes me somewhere I never been before. I suddenly can't take my eyes off of you and your voice has me under a spell. The words of the song starts to take on a meaning for me.

That nothing but this moment between us mattered. That there was no where I wanted to be more than right where I was. Before I knew it the song was over and the moment we shared was broken but I never truly forgot that night, that song, and the feelings I had then.

When I saw you lying on the bed in the ER it killed me to see you like that... " Tom started to speak but couldn't get past the lump in his throat. He had to look away from Christina because he could feel tears start to sting his eyes. He then feels Christina's hand in his giving him the strength to find his words again.

"holding your hand while I watched you fight for your life made that song, those words, my feelings, it all came back to me and flooded my soul like nothing I had ever felt before. Everything suddenly clicked. Nothing in that moment mattered. Not the hospital, my patients, nothing, except you. The thought of possible losing you made my world a very cold, small, and lonely place. I don't ever wanna have that feeling again. I want you in my life Christina. I love you."

Tom looked down at Christina and saw she had tears in her eyes. He gently wiped them away with his thumb.

"I remember that night. It was just as magical for me as it was for you. I always hoped, dreamed is a better word I guess that, you felt that same connection. I didn't want that song or that moment to end either. When I heard you say those words back to me in French I could feel something in them. I let them surround me like a warm blanket. They were the only comfort I had during those last few hours at the hospital. I never got to thank you for that. So, let me say it now. Thank you, Tom. Thank you for being in my life. For always standing by me when I can be a pain in your ass. Most of all, thank you, for being you. I love you."

Tom pulled Christina up in to his arms and kissed her. The kiss started out slow but soon it ignited a flame between them. Soon the need for air was too over whelming to ingore and they both had to force themselves away them other.

"Wow!" Christina said.

"Yeah. That kiss was so good I'm seeing stars." Tom joked.

Christina laughed and kissed his lips again.

"I think we need to head back."

Christina pouted. "Awww, no Tom. Please. Just a little while longer.

"Noooo. You need to rest. I want you out of here so we can be together."

"Together huh? Where?"

"I'll tell you if...if...you go back to your room to rest."

"That's blackmail."

"Why yes. Yes, it is. So, what do you say?"

Christina huffed. "Fine, you win."

Tom chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't get used to it. Now you just wait here while I get your wheelchair."

Christina patiently waited for Tom and her wheelchair and although she was reluctant to get back in it she did so because she was in hurry to get back to her room and hear where Tom wanted to go with her.

"Your chariot, my lady." Tom said.

"Thank you sir."

Tom helped Christina with her robe then started to wheel her out when she asked him to stop.

"What's wrong?"

"I need you to do one thing for me. Something no other guy can do except you."

"Name it."

Christina laughed and motioned for Tom to bend down so she can whisper it in his ear.

When Tom heard what she wanted he laughed then kissed her lips.

"I'll be right back." Tom said heading back into the room to complete Christina's request.

A few minutes later he was back and handed Christina what she asked for.

"Ready to go?"

"I am now. Thank you for plucking a star out of the sky for me."

"Anytime."

Tom and Christina talked on their way back to their room. They laughed and joked about old times at Richmond Trinity and even some new ones at James River. It felt like good to able to banter back and forth with each other. It made them almost forgot where they were and the reason why they were there. It wasn't until they were back at the room that reality set in. They both sighed then headed inside.

"Hey, do you wanna take a shower before heading to bed?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, a shower would be nice."

"I'll get your stuff."

Christina started to get up out of her wheel chair and head towards the bathroom when Tom brought her things for her shower.

"Thank you." Christina said then entered the bathroom.

Tom heard the water start for the shower and poked his head in the bathroom.

"You need any help?"

Christina was almost out of her gown when she turned around.

"That offer is tempting but I got this. Can I have a rain check?"

Tom smiled. "I'll hold you to it."

When Christina was done with her shower she walked out and started to dry off when she noticed a white box sitting on the counter. She smiled when she saw her name on the box and a note that said open it. Not wasting anytime she opened the box and the items inside made her smile wider.

Tom was about to check on Christina when she walked out of the bathroom.

"Feel better?" Tom asked.

"Much better." Christina said then walked over to Tom and gave him a kiss for his gift.

"Thank you for getting me my own jammies. I was tired of wearing hospital gowns."

"I figured you were. Do you recognize the shirt?"

"Mmm hmm. It's your favorite soccer team. I remember telling you once that this shirt looked good on you."

"Well it looks even better on you."

"Were my shorts from the gift shop?"

"Yup. The ladies there love me."

"Well you need to tell them your taken." Christina said pulling Tom to her.

"Yes, I am." Tom said leaning down to kiss Christina's lips.

Tom looked at Christina and saw that she looked a little tired.

"I'm gonna take my shower now. Why don't you get in the bed and when I come out I'll tuck you in."

"Sounds good to me."

Christina slowly made her way over to her bed as Tom went to the bathroom to shower. She very careful sat down on the bed and started to make herself comfortable. After a few minutes of tossing and turning she found a spot that was just right. It didn't surprise her that the spot was facing Tom's bed. She smiled as her thoughts drifted to Tom and the dinner they had together. She really did enjoy herself tonight and was glad that she followed her doctors order.

Christina didn't mean to but she started to yawn. She had a long day and it was starting to take it's toll. Try as she might she couldn't keep her head up any longer and once her head hit the pillow, Christina started to feel sleepy. Her eyes started to get heavier and she hoped that Tom would be finished soon because she didn't want to go to sleep without hearing the final part of her story.

Just as Christina's body was about to lose it's battle with the Sandman, Tom came out of the bathroom all changed and ready for bed. He turned to Christina and couldn't help the goofy grin that his face made when he saw her. She looked so cute all snuggled up in her blanket with sleep filled eyes.

He walked over to her bed and pulled up the chair that was sitting next to it.

"You look tired."

"I am,but I don't want to sleep." Christina said while yawing.

"Your body is saying otherwise."

"Don't listen to it. I'm not."

Tom smiled. "You need to because I told you I need you to get better so we can leave here."

"I'll listen when you tell me where you want to take me."

"Well then I better start telling you. Only this time the story will be quicker than my last. But first, I need you to close my eyes."

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna create a picture for you. So close them."

Christina didn't argue and did as she was told.

"There are so many places in the world I would love to take you Christina. Of course Paris is one of them. It's beautiful there and you can really feel the love in the air. Not to mention being there would give me an opportunity to whisper sweet French nothings in your ear all day."

"Mmmm.. that does sound good. I never know what you're saying and it doesn't matter. I mean you could be telling me a pig got hit by a car and I would still think it's the sexiest thing I've ever heard"

Tom laughed. "Well, I never tell you that. What I do tell you is straight from my heart and even though you don't understand the words, I know you can feel the sentiment in them."

"Yes, I can."

"Where I want to take you is just as breath taking but for different reasons. I wanna take you to..."

Christina waited with baited breathe and when she heard Tom say it she thought she heard him wrong.

"Where?"

"Montana."

"Montana?"

"Yeah. I mean there is so much to see and do there that I could go on forever about it but there are two things about Montana that keeps me going back. The night sky and the sunrises."

" Tell me about them."

"Living here in the city you really don't get to see to many stars because of the lights and the pollution. You may get to see a few but not like how you see them in some of the open spaces in Montana. The stars Christina, are everywhere. The whole night sky is full of them. Each one of them twinkling. They look like they are all winking at you, like they know something you don't and are just waiting for you to find out so you can be in on the surprise too.

"Sounds wonderful."

"It is."

"What about the morning?"

"The sky in the morning is the so...wow!"

Christina chuckled. " Wow huh? That good?"

"Oh yeah. The sky is just a mixture of colors as it transformers from dark to light. Deep purples that change into lighter blues. Blues that change into a kinda aqua color. Aqua then starts to get specks of red from the coming dawn. Red turns reddish orange making the final remnants of the night sky bid adieu. Then slowly over the horizon the sun starts to rise and you just you can't help but marvel at the wonder you just witnessed."

"That sounds so beautiful Tom."

"It is and I hope one day to share that all with you."

"You will. We will."

"You know something."

"What?"

"Although all of what I said is true, it's not the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Tom said leaning in closer to Christina.

"It's not?"

"No." Tom said softly.

Christina felt Tom's warm breath against her face and knew he was close. "No?" she asked.

"The most beautiful thing I have ever seen is lying right in front of with her eyes closed. No night sky, no dawn anywhere, compares to the beauty that is before me. I am humbled each time I am in your presence. I just hope that one day I will get to sleep and wake up to the wonder that is you Christina."

Before Christina could answer Tom she felt his lips on hers silencing any words she tried to get out.

When the kiss ended she was about to say what she was feeling when Tom placed a finger on her lips.

"Say with it song."

Christina smiled and nodded her head.

As she drifted off to sleep her final thoughts were of Tom,Montana skies, and Alicia Keys.


End file.
